Avatar: The Last Jedi Book One: Discovery
by MikeJCaboose
Summary: Avatar meets Star Wars. Aang is the last of the Jedi after a new war with the Sith, and after a 100 years in stasis, is awoken by the Force to save the Galaxy with courage and maybe a new power he never knew, that is stronger than all else. Love. Kataang
1. Prologue

Alright, first you gotta know a little backround information about me and this story so that

1) You're not utterly confused at all freaking times

2) You don't consider me the epitome of nerd, because I'm not, and classifying me as some guy who sits at his computer all day is just plain wrong.

I just finished playing KOTOR and I went "Hey, combining Avatar and Star Wars could work," although I had to and will have to change a lot of stuff from the canonical Avatar story to make it work, I'll try to make it stay as close as I can towards how the series goes, I might also add in a little outisde humor, so pay attention if you'd like. I'll also try not to make things too confusing and I will add sidenotes if I think it's something that needs explaining.

(#)- Check the bottom of the page for the number correlating, this will be set after a potentially confusing part, and will explain something or just tell a little side joke, much like Terry Pratchet.

And now, the Prologue of my _First_ (Key word, **First**) story, Avatar: The Last Jedi.

(Imagine this like the start of the movies, except more cluttered and less fluent)

A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

... Three Hundred years after the end of the Jedi Civil War, (1) A small colony on the Outer Rim (3) made contact with a powerful Sith (2) Lord, known as "Darth Sozin", and was promptly destroyed. Within days of the initial destruction of the colony, over thirty colonies had fall to the Sith enslaught, and The Republic was forced to mount a counter-offensive in attempt to save lives and more colonies before they could be destroyed. With the assistance of a high majorty of the Jedi Order, led by Master Roku, The Republic sent a fleet to seek and destroy the new Sith foe. In a series of vicious space battles in which the much larger Sith fleet handily destroyed all Republic forces. But the real tradgedy occured far away, in the Republic's capital of Coruscant. In a strategic strike, A small Sith strike team of several warships attacked the Jedi Temple there, destroying almost the entirity of the Jedi Order... Almost.

A single Jedi Padawan (4) named Aang, no more than 12 years old. managed to escape, and fled the planet on a experimental Freighter docked in the Jedi Temple known as the APPA, or Automated Prototype Photon Airship (5), in his hurry to escape destruction Aang punched in random Hyperspace (6) coordinates and unluckily landed directly in. an astroid field. Forced down by a colision with the asteroid field above an icy planet on the southernmost edge of the Karai system, Aang was forced to land in a strange stone building, and crash-landed. Faced with these new circumstances, Aang went into a meditative state to clear his mind, and think of what to do next...

... But the Force works in mysterious ways.

Aang was tricked by the Force, and was subdued into a statis-like state, which, when coupled with the defense from the elements by APPA, managed to maintain him perfectly for as many years as the Force felt necessary.

Fast forward a hundred years: Sozin is long dead, and the Sith are now led by his Grandson Darth Ozai, Without the assistance of the Jedi, The Republic is slowly crumbling. After the initial battles of the war, The Republic began to win key battles, particularly over Tatooine and the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, which allowed for maintained control over these worlds, but it is not enough, the lack of the ability to offensively respond to the Sith, and the seemingly limitless resources of the Sith are slowly destroying the Republic.

And now, in the Galaxy's time of most need, the Force has decided that two young teenagers from a colony established in the same colony that a particular Jedi crash landed a hundred years ago, shall awaken him, and follow him on a quest, through the galaxy and beyond the limits of what they thought they knew, and though they will make new friends and enemies along the way, they will find that, when it all comes down to it, it's only themselves they have to rely on, but in the end, only the Force knows how this will play out, but always, keep in mind...

...The Force works in mysterious ways.

(1)- Series of events in the "KOTOR" Games, essentially, people tried to destroy The Republic (The central governing authority in the galaxy which SW is set).

(2) Evil Jedi, have tendancy to do evil things and in general, be evil.

(3) The "edge" of the Star Wars Galaxy.

(4) Jedi trainee

(5) the APPA was a prototype multi-personel ship, which was designed to monitor and assist Jedi by monitoring bio-rhythms and imagery, and provide assistance when needed.

(6) Light Speed essentially, except much faster


	2. Authors Note! :D

Khajamer- That's what I hoped to hear :D I'm planning on uploading the first chapter sometime today or tomorrow

Zim- Yeah, I freaking love the game, just beat it (for the third time in like 2 years)

Aryck1095- I completely agree, I'm the sorta author who is self-depreciative so I thought it was too choppy and long, but hey, first try ;) throw me a freaking bone here.

Clouds-in-the-head- I hope, we'll see...

Alright, now for the note part:

I spent at least 2 hours last night after I wrote the intro, then I came unto a problem... The Avatar State... But the solution hit me like a 10 ton flying bison, so don't worry, I think i've found something that should equal it's power, and create an awsome ending to SOTN, but keep in mind no spirits, just "The Force" (I'll elaborate and probably include my little surprise mentioned in the first two chapters or so.)

Any other questions you might have, or any comments will be adressed on the bottom of each page or another Authors Note, depending on how long my next chapter is going to be, I'll try to put as much story in a chatper as I can, without making it as long winded as my intro.

Thanks,

MikeJCaboose, Burner of toast and hater of kittens.


	3. Chapter 1: Discovery!

Chapter 1: Discovery!

Katara sighed, she couldn't understand how her brother could be so stupid

"Katara! I've got something! I've got something!!!"

Katara turned and faced her brother, "What like the _previous_ four times you 'got something' "

Sokka took on a poutful face and turned back to concentrate his blaster upon the Snow Wraid, which happened to have disapeared.

Katara couldn't help but smirk at this, "So the almighty hunter lost his prey... Again."

"Let's see YOU do something Sis!"

"Sokka, you _know _I don't hunt, I don't even know why I keep going with you on these little hunting journeys, which often end with us getting lost in the middle of nowhere and having to take shelter in some random cave." Katara then took a second to look around, "Speaking of which, where even _are _we, I don't recognize this area, and if we stay out here much longer I'm afraid our speeder might freeze, and more importantly us."

Sokka opened his mouth to object and state that he knew where they were, but, in fact, he did not. "Uh-oh" was all he could say. "You don't happen to remember which direction we came from, do you?"

Katara just glared, Sokka took the hint. "Alright, fine, we're lost, but c'mon, we just need to find shelter and we'll be fine, there are plenty of caves and ruins around here, if we head in one direction we should find one in no time."

Katara sighed once again at her brother's stupidity. "We keep getting lucky Sokka, one of these days there's not going to be a cave and we're going to freeze to death, let's just get moving"

Sokka started the speeder up and they began to shoot across the ice towards whichever direction Sokka's instincts decided. After about twenty minutes of speeding a large ominous structure came into view.

Katara couldn't help but gape at the massive size of it, "Sokka, what _is _that thing? I've never seen anything like that around here, it's **huge** (AN. That's what she said), how far outisde the colony do you think we are?"

Sokka however, was just as dumbstuck as Katara "I have no idea, but it's getting dark so we've gotta hurry, and it looks of um... decent size, so let's see if we can get shelter there for the night."

Both sat in awe for several minutes as they rocketed towards the strange structure of unknown origin, and after several more, began to scale the outer wall of the structure along a decently-sized path.

Upon reaching the summit Katara hopped out and examined the outside of the structure, which appeared to have survived well against the elements of the planet. Silent agreement was reached between the siblings, and they slowly made their way into the ruins, which had several large enough holes to fit the speeder through courtesy of the decay of the structure.

If they thought the outside was incredible, the inside blew their minds. Excluding several holes where the roof had fallen in, the cieling was domed, and the floor was of a type of marble-like material the likes they had never seen. The hall that they had entered seemed to stretch for miles, and excluding fallen pillars, was for the most part uncluttered, which was surprising considering the age it must have been.

Sokka was the first to speak, "It seems like it slants down into the earth, if we want to stay warm we'll need to head down this hall, I think if we go slowly I can navigate the speeder all the way through."

Katara just nodded in agreement, still awestruck by the magnifigance of the building, and climbed into the speeder once more.

Sokka was correct in his assesment that he could make his way through, and after several minutes they could feel the temperature begin to climb, as they delved deeper into the ruins, which, as they progressed seemed more and more intact.

After reaching a decently sized alcove that they agreed would be warm enough for the night, they set up camp and after several minutes of useless bickering over whose fault it was that they got lost, they fell asleep...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara"

Katara shot awake, and turned towards her brother, who was snoring obnoxiously loud, nothing new. She frowned, she could have sworn somebody had said her name. As she lay back down on her bag to fall asleep, a soft humming sound began to sound in her ears.

"Katara"

Her head snapped so hard it hurt towards a small doorway opposite the camp which she and her brother had set up, this time she was positive she had heard her name come from there, now she was afraid. Unsure of what to do, she sat there mind racing for several moments, before quietly grabbing Sokka's blaster from his bag and heading towards the structure, being careful not to awake Sokka.

The humming she had heard earlier became more pronounced now, and she began to pick up her pace, unsure of why she was so anxious to run towards this mysterious pulsing sound. Body telling her go, mind telling her "What the F**K ARE YOU DOING?!"

A corner, she ran faster, another one, a doorway ahead, humming constantly getting louder as she neared. Then she saw it.

In the center of the room she had entered, was a medium-sized starship, the likes she had never seen before. She gasped, Large, white with brown markings on several points on the ship, several large guns on each side, the landing pads down, the docking ramp up. After a few seconds of staring, a large hissing came from the ship and the ramp came down. Katara stared blankly at the ship, not sure whether to run or stay. All of a sudden a small Astromech droid (1) rolled down the stairs and started moving over to her.

*beep boop bleep*

Katara just stared

*Bwreeep beeep brewp*

"I don't understand what you're saying."

The droid began to make several movements, back and forth towards the ship.

"Follow? You want me to follow you?"

*breep beeeaaaap*

The droid began moving towards the ship, and Katara had to run to keep up with it. Cautiously making sure not to bang her head, she slowly climbed up the ramp, examining the insides of the ship which was surprisingly warm.

The droid rounded a corner, Katara followed, the ship was beautifully made, and seemed very comfortable, it had always been her dream to get off this planet of ice and just fly amongst the stars.

*Beereeeep!!!*

Katara snapped back into conciousness and bumped into the back of the droid "Sorry!"

There, in the back of the room was a young boy, fists pressed together in a meditative position. Without warning, the boys eyes shot open and a large ball of energy shot outwards. Katara instinctively threw her hands up to cover her head, but no blow came, just a tugging at the edge of her concious.

*beep breeeeep*

"Momo? What? What happened?"

Katara opened her eyes and stared down at the now collapsed boy. Motherly instincts kicking in, she quickly went on her knees and cradeled the boy's head in her lap, staring down at his now opened, very confused eyes.

"Who... Wha-Where am I? Who are you?"

"My names Katara, we're in this... ship, well, more specifically you're on Karai-6, this little droid brought me here. Who are you? And what were you just doing there?"

The boy pushed himself upright and pushed himself back towards the wall to support himself upright. "Name's Aang, I was just meditating, you know, contacting the force, Jedi stuff, did you see my ship go down? Is that why you're here, APPA's sensors said no one was on this planet, guess he was wrong."

Katara was stunned by the casuality of the 'Jedi' comment. "Wait, you're a _Jedi_!?"

Aang gave Katara a small smile. "Yeah, hold on." Holding his hand a small distance away from his right side, a small metalic object flew out towards it, which he followed by pressing a button on it, revealing a long orange lightsaber.

Katara was once again stunned, "How long have you been hiding here? Who's APPA? When did your ship go down? How did it go down? Were you shot down or what? Your ship seems fine."

Aang gave Katara a blank stare, "Look i'm still a little out of it right now, so please not so many questions, but i'll answer what I can. APPA is the ship's AI, I got hit by several astroids above this planet, not that badly or else I wouldn't be here, that's why it's fine, and I think a few days, at least that's how long it felt.

*Breep Braap*

Aang frowned, "You must be wrong, that's not possible"

*berep braap BZZP*

"No, there must be a mistake, run diagnostics, the cold's getting to you."

*Bip breeep beeeEee*

"No, you're wrong" Aang turned to Katara. "The Jedi Temple on Coruscant, how long has it been destroyed for?"

Aang's eyes were pleading, she knew that this boy here couldn't be any more than 12, yet he seemed genuine, it was possibly the most confusing thing she'd ever seen.

"100 years."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Basically R2-D2 was an astromech droid, little guys that do repairs.

Sooo... yeah first chapter, Advanced critique is much appreciated, What needs to be changed, what shorter, what longer, Is my writing style okay or is it too random at times?

TELL ME!!

Oh and just so you know, this is either KATAANG or nothing, I put a poll so VOTE if you're a Zutara fan that absolutely hates Kataang and think Kataang romance=Death of this story.


	4. Chapter 2: Say WHAT!

Chapter 2- Say WHAT?!

The silence between the three was deafening.

"Say WHAT?!"

Katara shot him a confused look "Wait, hold on why is that such a big deal? But you already knew that, right?"

Aang didn't respond, he just stood, eyebrows knitted close together staring at the ground. "The Masters used to tell me The Force often did incredible things to fit it's design, but they never told about things like this."

Katara was completely lost. "Hold on, things like what?"

Aang stared up towards Katara once again, Dark brown hair slightly covering his stormy-grey eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you I was there when the temple was destroyed?"

Katara frowned, "But you don't look any older than 13."

He gave a small smile, brows still knitted. "12, actually, and I think when I was meditating The Force must have kept me this way this entire time."

Katara's eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but apparently, or else I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

The incredulous side of Katara took over here "How do I know you're not making this all up."

A thoughtful look crossed Aang's face, and as he began to walk out of the room he turned over his shoulder and simply stated, "That's easy, when was the last time you've seen a Jedi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang casually strolled down the ramp of the APPA, the dark brown robe waved slightly in the wind, and began to stretch a little bit.

Katara stood at a distance and observed him, trying to decide whether he was lying, telling the truth, or she was dreaming and/or insane. A glimpse of light grabbed her attention and a very obnoxious problem came to mind. "Sokka!"

Aang turned towards Katara, then towards the location where she was looking. "Huh?"

Katara shot off through the doorway which she had gone through before, but not before getting a "Stay here" out.

A corner, a long hallway, another corner, and there she was back at camp. She sighed upon seeing Sokka still out like a light, when another problem occured to her, How the hell was she going to introduce Aang to him?

'Hey Sokka, I went exploring without waking you and met this random kid inside a spaceship, and it turns out that he's been "frozen" for 100 years, oh and he's a Jedi.'

Yep, this was going to be a problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka, Sokka wake up... Up, get up, now"

Sokka flailed his hands in her general direction, turned in his bag and mumbled "Five more minutes"

Katara sighed, she hated having to resort to this, "Hey Sokka... Lesbians."

This got his attention, Sokka shot from his bag so fast it challenged her definition of 'as fast as humanly possible', she gave a small giggle while shaking her head. _Boys are so predictable_ she thought to herself.

Sokka blinked a few times, then crossed his arms and whined "Katarrraaaaaaa, I _**hate**_ it when you do that"

Katara rolled her eyes "I do it because it's the only thing that works, now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Wait, what?"

"Just follow me, c'mon lets go!"

"You found somebody here? _Here_?"

She was getting impatient now, "Less talk, more walk... **NOW**, or I'm telling Gran-Gran that I caught you wearing her dress"

That shut him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they found Aang again he was meditating, as they started to walk towards him he opened one eye, then other and stood up.

"Hi Katara, who's th---

Sokka hadn't expected to find a boy around Katara's age, this was unnacceptable. "Katara, who the hell is this?"

"Sokka, relax, this is Aang, the person I wanted you to meet, Aang, this is my brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you Sokka"

Sokka ignored the comment and walked towards Aang, standing an uncomfortably close distance from him, and began touching Aang's robe.

Aang side stepped and glanced at Katara "Is your brother always this weird?"

"Yeah, pretty much, just try to ignore him, it's the only thing that works most of the time."

*Bleep bloop*

The astromech droid from earlier began to roll over towards the three.

Sokka tilted his head, "What the hell is this, a rolling trash compactor?"

Wrong thing to say to the wrong droid.

"Ow, he zapped me, why the hell did your droid attack me!?"

Both Aang and Katara found this immensly intertaining and couldn't help but laugh. Even the droid seemed to find it ammusing (or what could only be interpreted as entertainment).

*breeep*

"Sorry Momo, I didn't mean to forget you. Guys, this is Momo, I found him on a scrap pile, so I fixed him up and he's been with me ever since, and to answer your question, I don't think that droids who perform advanced repairs on hyperdrives likes to be considered a 'rolling trash compactor'."

Katara couldn't help but snort a little at the last comment, but Sokka just grumbled "that doesn't mean he needed to attack me."

An awkward silence followed, Momo's lone eye just blankly stared at Sokka, who stared back, Katara coughed, Aang kicked the floor a little bit.

Aang was the first to break the silence, "Sooooo... You guys live around here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana awoke to the sound she hadn't heard for months, A starship, the dull roar of the drive could be heard plainly through the silence of the colony. She frowned, _The merchants shouldn't be arriving for another two months, what in Sam's hell is going on? _Throwing on her coat and boots, she opened her door and walked outside, the sight she saw made her drop to her knees in fear.

Directly above her, was a Sith Warship.

END CHAPTER 1

**Khajmer-** Glad to see you're not all "OMFG KATAANG LOLOLOLOL NUB", I feel a little guilty for not mentioning that right off the bat, but don't worry, It will remain one sided for

so-so long, and when I do add it won't be flagrant make-out scenes, Story ahead of ships. And while yes, while I freaking love fluff, fluff is designed for one-shots. I'll try to maintain what you could call biased neutrality throughout the majority of the story, but I'll add a fair warning before the chapter in which it takes place. Also you can delay it on the poll if you want. And about your criticism, Katara's rant was intentional to signify she was utterly confused. Aang's was a bit more sloppily done and just overloaded too many things into one. But thanks for the criticism, I'll be sure to avoid that in the near future.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**- Momo as an astromech was the only thing that sounded like it could work, plus it would be helpful later. Don't get too used to the fast updates though, I can only update over weekends or breaks, maybe occasionally over a weekday but it all depends. These chapters aren't going to be too long, since I want my work to be of decent quality I gotta think of what I'm going to write beforehand. And on the subject of Kataang just read the aforementioned, but most likely I'll add several monologues from Aang about it to tide over the hardcore fans yet not piss of Zutarians that might be reading this.

**Authors Note**- Wow, I feeeeeeeel stupid, I never gave character description in the first chapter, Sokka/Katara you can basically imagine what they look like. Aang though needed one!!! AGGGGGGH.

I added a small one in here, and I'll probably include more later! Clothing and accessories on how they look too! Sorry 'bout that everyone!

Any gramatical errors you might find, please ignore, I'm trying my best with a word processor that sucks, It has no word check so... yeah. Any spelling mistakes as well, cut me some slack.

**In general about the story**- Personally upon re-reading I'm disapointed with the quality of my work, some parts seem too rushed and some seem too slow, I'll admit I'm not the best writer, but I find several points pathetic (ex, the first chapter the first part of the intro of Aang, seems far too rushed.)

**ONE LAST THING**- if you have ANY ideas that you think would be interesting don't be afraid to speak your mind! I'm always looking for anything that could be helpful!

Next Chapter: Well That Can't Be Good...


	5. Chapter 3: Well That Can't Be Good

**IMPORTANT CHANGE**- Since I have so many chapters to tell portions of my story, I'm making it into 3 separate books, story line follows closely to the actual thing

Book One- Discovery- Up to Seige of the North.

Book Two- Mastery- Up to Crossroads of Destiny.

Book Three- The Force- Up to the Sozin's Comet.

**ALSO IMPORTANT- **I've also decided that there_ will_ be some killing, seeing as a Lightsaber is basically death on a stick and that Jedi kill when necessary. If you think it changes the story too much tell me.

Chapter 3: Well That Can't Be Good...

"Again!"

Steel crashed upon steel as a small flurry of blows took place between the three combatants, an old man sitting on the side.

"No Zuko! You are leaving yourself too open to a well placed stab, center your blade if you wish to defend yourself long enough to stay alive. If the disturbance we felt really was a Jedi, then you will not stand a chance with your current form!"

"Uncle! Maybe if you would teach me a more _advanced_ form, I would be better prepared!"

Iroh shook his head, This would not be an easy at all. "Zuko, in order for you understand the advanced forms, you must get the basic forms down, defend the center, mind focused. If you betray even the slightest hint of weakness in battle, a small hole in your defense, a Jedi will sense, take advantage of this weakness, and strike. Ending you, permanently. That is why you need to get the forms down, because unless you master them, you won't have _time_ to use the advanced forms."

Zuko breathed heavily, half from exhaustion, half from anger. Whipping around on one training opponent, he unleashed a wave of energy, sending the poor man flying against a wall.

Iroh sighed, "When Hann gets up, do the form again, and remember to defend your ce-

"Lord Zuko?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at a frightened young man standing there.

"We've arrived."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright APPA, the speeder is secure, lift the ramp."

The ramp upon which Katara and Sokka's speeder was located began to rise and soon disappeared into the hull of the ship.

"Alright so how far away do you guys live?"

Katara turned as Sokka continued his unusual staring contest with Momo, "I'm not sure, we got lost so we were forced to come here, but I don't know how far we traveled, or more importantly which way."

Aang shrugged "I'm sure if we coast around a little bit you'll spot it. C'mon, let's get her ready for takeoff, Momo told me that even after all this time that APPA_ should_ be in good enough condition."

Sokka broke the contest to look at Aang "There is no way I'm getting into a 100 year old ship based on what this droid thinks is okay."

An evil look crossed Katara's features, "alright, that's fine, c'mon Aang, let's go, Sokka, you can walk home."

Momo seemed almost to laugh at this comment and started to move towards the ship.

"But Katarrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa. Fine, fine, but if this thing crashes you can't say I didn't warn you."

Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Just get in the freaking ship."

After two minutes of diagnostic checks they were in the air, and not spiraling towards the ice beneath, So far so good.

The three plus droid entered into the cockpit of the craft and sat, Aang flying, Katara next to him, and Sokka sitting behind Katara gripping on for dear life.

"You're handling this whole '100 years' thing pretty well."

Aang glanced at Katara then went back to surveying the barren plain beneath, "Well it's not like I had anything left back then…"

Katara couldn't help but wince a little at this comment "_Destruction of all Jedi, right, reaaaaaaaal nice thing to say Katara, good work."_

"Right, sorry about that."

Aang frowned a little, "It's alright but for now we should just-

"Uhh guys?"

Both turned to look back at Sokka then forwards to what he was pointing at.

Aang was the fastest to respond "Huh, well that can't be good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana, along with the entire population of the colony stood watching as the transport landed not thirty

yards from the outer wall. A second, more welcomed sound came from behind that took her attention away from the spectacle ahead.

"Gran-Gran!"

"Sokka, Katara, where have you been!"

Katara, Sokka, and an unknown cloaked character came running up "No time to explain, what's going on?"

Kana frowned "I don't know, this ship's been orbiting for about an hour now, a drop-ship just landed right outside the wall but no one has come out of it yet, we haven't received any word about what they want. And who is this?"

"Hi I'm Aa-"

"Kana, there's someone wishing to speak directly to the leader of the colony."

"Have everyone get into the main hall" She turned to speak directly towards the three "Sokka, Katara, go inside with the others, I'll be back when I've found out what they want."

Katara and Sokka both nodded, frightened expressions coating their faces. The Sith had a notorious reputation for not dealing too nicely with colonials.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko could sense it, he was close, flanked by four guards he strode up to the gate that led to the colony and slammed his fist upon the door.

A moment passed, two, three.

An old woman opened the gate, only to get pushed aside as Zuko continued to make his way into the center of the colony. He could sense the fear here, you wouldn't have to be force sensitive to feel it. It dripped off of them, it was the same everywhere he went, he hated it, but it made things easier for him.

He whipped around on the woman he had pushed earlier, "Have everyone here assemble, I'm looking for someone, I find him, we leave."

The woman quickly nodded and ran towards a large building, disappearing inside of it.

More waiting, he hated waiting. After a minute or two, people began to file out of the building. He frowned, no, they weren't him, _they must be hiding him_.

He paced down the row of frightened faces, no. He wasn't here.

"Where are you hiding him, where is he."

Silence

"I asked you a question, where are you hiding him… **TELL ME!!!**"

The group shrunk in fear at this comment.

The old woman from before spoke up at this "If you don't tell us who you are looking for, we can't help you."

Zuko walked up to her, "Don't try to play dumb, you know who I'm talking about, I can feel his presence, now tell me where he is now."

She stayed apathetic, "I'm afraid you must be wrong, I have no idea who you must be talking about."

He was really beginning to lose his patience, fast. It was obvious this woman wasn't going to tell him anything, that's when he saw her. Young, beautiful, Cerulean eyes, Dark haired.

Excellent bargaining chip.

Reaching forward, he grabbed a hold of her, pulling her forward and yanked out his lightsaber. "Tell me where you're hiding him or she dies."

From nowhere, a flurry of orange and brown activity shot from some unseen corner, disarming Zuko, and launching him back towards the wall. Standing there, one hand holding an orange lightsaber behind his back, other hand reached out defensively in front of Katara, was Aang. Hood covering face slightly, grin poking from the corner showing.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you picking on girls isn't very nice?"

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant-** Thanks, good to see I'm doing _some things_ correctly, and yeah, I really liked that line too. I've never heard of 'Legacy of the Force', I'll wiki it to see how well they compare. :] thanks for the idea!

**Authors Note-** As you can tell, I changed a few parts inlcuding the "Aang comes to rescue" part... so Yeah, be well aware there are going to be a LOT of chapters, if I run out of chapters I'll just make it into "Books" I think I might actually... And yeah, don't expect DJNS quality work from me, So if you think I'm not descriptive enough blah blah blah CAN IT.


	6. Chapter 4: Taken

Chapter Four: Taken.

**LONG CHAPTER YAY**

Zuko sent a weak wave towards Aang, attempting to gain time to re-establish himself.

Aang twirled around and swung his lightsaber base-ball style, cannoning the wave directly back at Zuko.

Spotting this, Zuko ducked to the side and pulled his lightsaber back into his hand, opening it in the process.

Aang took this time to dispatch the first half of Zuko's honor guard, handily eliminating both before anyone had time to react.

Zuko snarled, "You're the Jedi? You're nothing but a kid!"

Aang paused at this "But you're only a teenager?" This forced Aang to move with his comment as another wave was sent his way.

"I've been training for this the past three years of my life, I can't, I won't lose." Zuko closed the gap with this statement, a small swing which Aang ducked from, a stab which Aang countered and reapplied the force with his blow which Zuko blocked, but was sent spiraling into the wall once again.

Aang quickly dispatched the remaining two guards, and turned around just in time to stop another offensive by Zuko. Stab, slice, parry, retaliate. While it was obvious Zuko was physically stronger, Aang's blows were more precise, and he was the better swordsman.

Several minutes of this went on, Aang maintaining the upper hand yet never going in for the kill, only making an offensive move when it delayed his opponent. Zuko was getting desperate, it was obvious in his movements now, sloppier, more exaggerated. He knew if this went on he would lose, and most likely die a nice painful death including dismemberment… or worse.

Putting a large amount of effort, Zuko shoved against Aang, launching him backwards even though he was amply prepared. Landing on his feet, Aang got airborne in time to avoid several medium sized objects heading in his direction. Not enough to kill a man, but enough to give you a headache for the next few days.

A second volley. Again, Aang avoided. Except this time something forced Aang to alter his strategy.

The villagers.

In a moment of sheer reflexes Aang launched himself from mid air, sending himself in front of the people. Throwing his hands up, he reached out with the force and grasped the objects, willing them to stop.

Just in time too.

Zuko hadn't just been standing there however, "Yield."

The crowd turned to look at Zuko, holding Katara, lightsaber near her throat once again. "Yield or she dies."

Aang paused, then turned his head down in defeat and held his lightsaber out on his palms, face up.

Zuko smirked _Just like taking candy from a baby. _Yanking Aang's lightsaber towards himself, he shoved Katara back towards Sokka.

A squad of troopers which had arrived shortly after the fight had begun, now rushed in to secure the submissive Jedi and started roughly pushing him towards the second drop-ship that had arrived.

"Aang, no, don't do this!" Katara ran forward a bit, careful not to get too close, as to not

Aang looked over his should, still being pushed, "Take care of APPA and Momo for me, will ya? Until I get back."

Katara frowned, then caught something she didn't quite expect. A wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh stared blankly at the captive Jedi, "A boy?"

Zuko growled. "He was the only Jedi I found, he has the robe, the lightsaber, and he uses the force. What else do you want?"

Iroh blinked "Yes, he _is_ a Jedi, I saw the fight" at this he sent a wry smile at Aang "You fight pretty well for one so young." And returned his attention to Zuko. "But you felt the disturbance, that magnitude was unlike any I'd ever seen before, I've only felt disturbances of that magnitude with the death of planets, maybe we made a mistake?"

Aang was interested now.

"What do you mean 'made a mistake'" Zuko shot back "You felt it as well as I did, it came from this planet, there was no mistake there, this is the Jedi we sensed."

Iroh frowned, "Still, I have not heard of something like this before, perhaps some sleep will clear my mind."

Zuko rolled his eyes at this, "You're _always_ asleep, if it cleared your mind like you say, then you should be the wisest man in the galaxy at this point!"

Iroh just shrugged and walked off, yawning as he rounded a corner.

"Just take the Jedi away and put him in a force cage, and make sure he's under constant guard." Zuko told the nearest trooper as he walked away, obviously exasperated.

However, Aang had been paying little attention to the last part of the conversation, and as he was being led away, he questioned to himself _What the hell did they mean "disturbance of that magnitude?"._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the drop-ship had lifted off Katara had run inside the house that Sokka, Gran-Gran, and her shared.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

"Going after Aang"

Sokka did a double take. "Woah woah woah, you just met the kid, now you're going chasing after a Sith Warship, and with what? We don't even have a ship! Much less the firepower to even get on board, and even hypothetically if we do make it on board, neither of us have actually fought anyone before, not to mention freaking Sith troopers or dark Jedi!"

Katara whipped around on Sokka "Ever since you were young all you've wanted to do is fight the Sith, hasn't it been your dream.? The _**last**_ Jedi seen in a hundred years comes and pops up on our doorstep, and you don't believe that it's slightly more than chance?! I think we were meant to find Aang, and now, he needs us! Katara took a second at this to grab several articles of clothing from assorted containers, "Now help me pack, we need to hurry or it's a lost cause."

"Katara is right Sokka, you should listen to your sister more…"

Both siblings turned to look at Kana standing in the doorway, "Before you leave though, there's something I need to give to you."

She walked over to a small compartment and took out a small key, both siblings recognized it as her personal stash, neither had ever seen what was in it. The lock clicked and she opened the compartment, reaching in, she pulled out two small white armbands. "Take these, Since neither of you are Jedi, I suppose blaster-fire heading your way might be a problem, they're energy shields, high military grade, your dad left a few for us in case of attack. They absorb the energy from blaster bolts, but be careful, you're not invincible when wearing one, but you're much better off. So hurry and go now, Aang needs your help, he may be the last hope the galaxy has, and remember, may the force be with you."

Wordlessly, three engaged in a small heartfelt hug, the two siblings nodded towards Kana and bolted out the door.

"So now we've got all the stuff, what now? How do you plan on following that shi-

The last part of his statement was cut off by the roar of a loud engine followed by the familiar hull of the APPA flying low overhead and landing in the small clearing the battle earlier had created.

-iiiipppp…. That was convenient."

The ramp opened and Momo came rolling out

*Breeaaaap*

Katara grinned "C'mon Momo, we're going to save Aang, and you're going to help us, but we've gotta hurry, neither of us know how to fly, so you've gotta fly the ship"

Sokka sighed "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo, bet you guys have never fought a Jedi before, I bet I could take the both of you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Quiet you."

Aang sighed, this was going to be too easy. Ducking down he kicked the guard holding the blaster rifle who out of reflex fired his weapon, shooting the guard in front in the back. Kicking the rifle, away he shot off down the hall away from the stunned guard.

"The Jedi has escaped, sound the alarm."

An unfortunate guard who had happened to hear the yelling, although not quite what the man was saying, walked out of his room just in time to receive a kick square to the face. Not his day.

A skittering behind him got his attention, a pistol, if he aimed it correctly he could probably blow his bonds to pieces by aiming it from behind his back.

One shot, concentrating he felt his aim with the force, it seemed good. The sound of blaster on metal met his hears, followed by his hands being freed. He grinned, success.

The sound of footsteps got his attention, and he darted across into what appeared to be some form of corridor. Two paths, no idea where to go. Not the best odds when trapped alone on a starship full of people who hate your guts.

Picking a random side, he bolted down, using the force to speed his steps, before he got out of here, he needed his lightsaber, but where the heck would they be holding it. _Armory? No, too obvious… Bridge? What, is this is a museum? Of course not… Captains quarters? Well it's right here, worth a shot._

Running past the sign that signaled the entrance to the captains quarters, Aang went from door to door, most were unoccupied, no such luck. Another, the Old man from earlier, nope. Another nope, empty. Biggest door at the very end of the corridor. _Looks promising_.

_Aaaaaaaand BINGO!_ There, standing plainly on the table was his lightsaber. He grinned, _too easy_.

He was right

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the lightsaber, the door slammed shut.

_Of course…_

"I'm not surprised you escaped, but I am surprised you found your lightsaber so fast, I knew you'd know I had it."

Aang tilted his head, "Actually, I just guessed. Got lucky."

Zuko tightened his grip on his lightsaber and faced it towards Aang. "Now, here in my chamber, where I am strongest, we end it."

Aang's head tilted again, "Well, you see…" Movement of the hand, Zuko's on the left wall of the room. "…I'd love to stay…" Another movement, Zuko's on the right wall. "…But you see…" Slammed on the ceiling. "I have to go now, bye!" And with that he opened the door and shot off down the hall.

Zuko growled, This kid was wearing his patience down, fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got to find a way to delay the hyperspace countdown._

**Hyperspace Core**

_That works_.

Several minutes later, the crew members on the bridge discovered a small problem with attempting to jump (1).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was furious, first, he escapes his men, then humiliates him, then he disables his ship, this kid was too dangerous, he was going to have to kill him.

"Sir, he's on the ship deck, should I tell all squads in the hanger to converge on his location?"

Zuko mused for a second, "No, That's too dangerous, send in a few dark Jedi until I arrive."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang rounded a corner, so far only a few troopers, no real problems. Another corner, _Oh_.

Three Dark Jedi.

He grinned, finally, some fun.

The one on the right was the first to speak. "Lord Zuko has sent us to take you to him, dead or alive." This one received a large crate to the head, definantly unconscious.

The other two just looked at their now incapacitated ally dumbfounded. Aang took advantage of this time to clear the distance and take the two in close quarters. They were ridiculously easier than Zuko had been. In 10 seconds flat, both were lying headless on the floor.

_Not too far to go now_. Carefully avoiding the heads, he continued his trek to the hangar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Sokka and Katara were shocked, either this droid was an amazing pilot/gunner, or this ship was incredibly strong, in a matter of minutes they had completely decimated at least thirty fighters that had attempted to challenge them.

"There! Look! APPA's getting a signal, Aang's down there, that hanger there."

*Breeaaaap*

"The Dark Jedi from before? Are you sure?" Katara's face drained color. "Aang doesn't see him, Aang! Turn around!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The hanger, good, now all I have to do is a get a ship down and I can get ou-_

Aang suddenly found his thoughts interrupted by the fact he was being thrown in the air like a ragdoll.

Slam, into a wall. Slam, another. Slam, the ground.

Aang felt the pressure release, but he was weak, he could feel it, he wouldn't survive this.

"You've beaten me twice, but this time, I'm the one who wins." At this Aang felt himself being lifted up, "Now, get off of my ship."

He felt himself go flying, and then… Blank

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Sokka could only watch in horror as Aang was flung through the hangar force fields into the nothingness that was space. A second, two. Katara couldn't look, but then she felt it.

The humming she had heard earlier that day, was back.

It got louder, louder, louder, picking up volume. She turned around "Sokka, do you hear that?"

Sokka turned to look at Katara "Hear what, what the hell are you talking about, Aang's dying right there and all------------------------"

The humming was overwhelming now, she couldn't hear anything other than it.

But she wasn't the only one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko smirked, finally, he had done it, defeated the last of the Jedi.

Then he heard something, a humming, it was unlike any sound he had heard before.

But he knew where it was coming from.

Slowly he turned around, to see it. He turned to run.

Too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Katara, it was all in slow motion. Aang's body began to twitch, a blue circle with a white light in the middle encircled it, the humming ceased. Aang's body shot out a pulse of energy, much like the one she had seen when she had first met him.

Then… he moved… he set himself upright in space, a feat alone. But the next thing he did blew her mind, blue orbs of energy began to form in his fists. Out of the orbs, huge bolts of lightning shot from his palms and struck the ship, several small explosions occurred where the bolts of pure energy struck, the sheer size of the storm was unlike anything she could have imagined.

The lightning ceased, Aang went into the fetal position and launched himself directly back into the hangar that he had come from. That was all she could see.

"Momo, land us in that hangar, now!"

*breep zrrp*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had been even more stunned than Katara had, he had heard of several thought-impossible feats before, but this was beyond any of them.

Surviving space? Check

Moving in space? Check

Lightning storms the size of a small planet? Check

Now he was afraid, here was the zombie-Jedi in front of him, body glowing with an eerie light, just glaring at him… Not a good thing to have as an enemy.

The Jedi pulled his hands back, and launched a massive ball of energy at Zuko, who was too afraid to move.

Not like it would have mattered anyway

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the ship touched down, Katara ran to the spot where Aang was. As soon as he had hit Zuko, he had just collapsed, the light had left him.

"Sokka, carry him, I can't lift him, he's alive but he's unconscious get him on the ship so we can get off of here."

But of course, nothing's ever that easy

"Kill them!"

Katara turned to spot two dark Jedi charging at them. _Not good!!!_

"Sokka hurry!"

"I'm trying as fast as I can, what do you want me to do!"

"Just HURRY!"

Closer, they had already halved the distance.

Katara was terrified, they weren't going to make it. The Dark Jedi were moving too fast and Sokka too slowly.

Time slowed down once again, but it was different than last time, instead of horror, it was something she hadn't expected at a time like this. Out of an instinct she had never felt, she whipped around and stuck her palm out. _That's great Katara what are you doing? Asking them nicely to stop_.

It was the opposite of asking nicely, like a gust of wind, she felt a power similar to the hum she had heard before flow through her, and flow out, launching the Dark Jedi across the room.

Sokka was stunned, "Katara, what the hell did you just do?"

Katara was just as, if not more stunned than Sokka. "I, I don't know I just I, I mean I felt it and I, I have no idea what just happened, it just did."

"No really, what just happened"

Katara turned around, the Dark Jedi were getting up again. "Sokka! Just get into the ship, I'll explain it when we're safe, I swear."

After shooting a skeptical glance at Katara, the two managed to haul Aang's limp body onto APPA, and several minutes later were out of the hanger to destinations unknown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko awoke to the sight of Iroh sitting next to him _I'm alive? That's surprising…_

"Unnhh…."

Iroh turned and pressed a hand to Zuko's chest, "You should rest, you got hurt pretty badly, I'm surprised that you even survived that, I had heard old Jedi legends, but I never thought they were real, although I suppose there is a degree of truth to all Jedi lore."

Zuko turned his head, careful not to move his head "What do you mean."

Iroh seemed to be thinking for a minute before he turned back to look at Zuko. "It is a long story, but it is crucial if you are to understand what you are up against…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang awoke to the sound of a female voice singing a song he had never heard before.

"When I find myself in times of trouble,

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.(2)"

"I've never heard that song before, where did you learn it?"

Katara was startled by the sound of Aang's voice, "Oh, you're awake, My mother used to sing that to us before… well… before." Her face fell at this "It's a sore subject, but… back on the ship, what did you do?"

Aang frowned, "I don't know, I felt myself floating and then white, then a voice telling "Search for the ancients for the key to your questions and future."

Katara was intrigued by this "Search for the ancients…? Have any idea what it means."

No, but if there's anywhere that will know where it is, it's the Jedi temple on Coruscant, that's probably where I'll go." His face fell slightly at this. "So what will you guys do? Return home?"

Katara gave Aang a small smile, "I don't think it was chance that _we_ were the ones that discovered you. Don't Jedi above everyone else believe the force controls all? We're staying with you through whatever you need to do. And by the way, speaking of the force, there's something I need to ask you about it…"

"Sure Katara, what do you want to know?"

"Well…. Back on the ship, after you fell unconscious, I…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 4

Next Chapter: Hyperspace issues?

(1)- Whenever I say "Jump" and am talking about a ship, it means Jump into hyperspace.

(2)- Now where did I get this song from? Hmm….

**Clouds-in-the-head- **Aww thanks, that warms my heart ^^. I'm just glad you like it. And thanks, I'm sorta self-depreciating, so having positive review helps.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant- **I changed it into books because I'm worried that a 90+ chapter story might get rejected by FF. Yeah, I sorta got a headstart with the destruction of Zuko's Honor Guard in this chapter (as you might have noticed.)

**Dauther of the avatar-**Thanks ^^ I feel humor adds a lot to a story (And I can't help but add "that's what she said" to almost anything that fits), and yeah, Katara's power will be revealed (you can already kinda guess one portion of her power, but read my Authors Note on this chapter for the full story.)

**Airhead259- **Hahah yaaay thank you.

**AUTHORS NOTE- **Alright, so many of you might be wondering a few questions

What about powers? How will you do the elements?

**A.** Simple, I won't. All "bending" main characters will be "Force sensitive" AKA Jedi. Katara just has to be trained in the force (And no, it won't be Aang, he's the last **JEDI**, but is he the last who can train in the force besides the Sith?) Toph will remain blind, but be just as bamf as ever.

**2) **Wait, if there are no elements, why would Aang need trainers?

**A. **I hate to spoil things for the future, but it's easy. One teacher will teach Aang/Katara to become stronger in the force and such, One will be just badass with a lightsaber (Guess who?) And the third will teach Aang how to defend himself against the Power of the dark side, and use them without losing himself to the dark.

**3) **Wait, on your page it said you're going to add **RED VS BLUE **to the story line, one, how the hell are you going to do that, and two, Why?

**A. **Haha if you caught that you're either perceptive, or a stalker. I never said to the story line, Just throw it in there as a side joke, however, it will be subtle and you'll have to have watched it to understand it. Why? Do I really need a reason to add in a fourth to the three greatest things in the history of Man? Avatar, Star Wars, and Kataang?

**FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT THE DIVIDERS!** FanFiction doesn't allow Microsoft word to add solid black lines to a story, which were acting as my dividers, I've added them, and now it should make more sense.


	7. Chapter 5: Hyperspace problems?

Chapter 5: Hyperspace problems

Aang's eyes widened at Katara's tale "You did what? You used the force?"

Katara looked down, "I don't know what I did, I just felt strange, I held out my hand, then both of them just went flying."

"I think that makes a sense of actually" Aang said partially to himself, "I mean, for one, I don't believe in luck, but even if I did I'd say it would be extremely unlikely that you would just _happen_ to discover the last Jedi remaining without being force sensitive."

Katara turned to Aang, and earnestly asked him, "Does that mean i'm... well... a Jedi?"

"Jedi and Sith are two sides of the same coin, two ideals, each with their own code, being force sensitive does not make you either. In order to be either you have to adhere to the code. But if we're going to be traveling together, I think it would be a good idea for me to teach you at least _some_ about the force, although I'll admit I don't know as much as I'd like." Aang looked Katara in the eye, "Being a Jedi is dangerous though, especially in a time like this, are you sure you want to do this?"

Katara seemed to ponder this for a second, "Honestly? I think that anything I can do to stop the Sith from taking over the republic is worth doing, if you'll be willing to teach me, I'll be willing to learn."

Aang gave a small smile, "Very well, I'll teach you what I know, but don't expect this to be easy, or short."

"I have a question before we begin." Katara waited for Aang to acknowledge this, "I know I already asked you but... had you ever done anything like that before? Or seen anything?"

Aang's gave a grim look at this, "No, never, although I wasn't in control I could see what I was doing, I'd never seen or even heard anything of that scale before, and quite frankly I'm afraid, I have no idea what caused that, that's also partially why we're heading to Coruscant, maybe there I can contact the spirit of a Master who might be able to help explain to me what I did, or how I did it."

A new figure at the door to the room appeared "Well we're going to have a small problem with that, I'm starting to pick up a little of what your droid says, and apparently he couldn't repair the hyperdrive all that time because he needed some replacement parts. We've got engine power, but we'll have to find those parts before we can get out of this system."

"Sokka, do you think Gran-Gran would know where we could get those parts?"

Sokka shook his head "Even if I did, I wouldn't risk it, for one it's putting the whole colony at risk, and two it'd be a suicide mission to head back, I don't think that Warship cares if they get Aang dead or alive now."

Katara shot up "I got it! remember how dad often visited a larger colony that he said in-system? Kyoshi, I think it was called. Anyway, they're apparently decently sized, and a lot more populated, I'm sure we can get some parts there if we need them."

Sokka shrugged and looked at Aang, "Your ship, what do you think."

"I don't really mind, so I guess that's it. Kyoshi here we come."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh looked at the emerged Zuko, currently healing in a vat of kolto (1). The boy was far too young for a mission like this, but he was stubbornly put onto the idea that he had to do it.

Oh how he hated his brother for this. Although he had been grateful the boy had been spared, the fact that one so young should be sent after such a powerful foe was death in and of itself.

He sighed, these days were growing darker indeed. _Maybe by the time we arrive at Kyoshi he'll be fully healed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, first thing first, get into a meditative position"

Katara complied

"Now, clear your mind of all thought, control your emotions and just think of the force."

Katara nodded, eyes closed. "Alright, I think i've got it."

"Now take a single thought, think of the feeling you felt when you used the force before, now concentrate on that strand of thought, reach out with your mind, feel the room. Do you feel it?"

Aang patiently waited as Katara followed his instructions. Katara's eyes shot open and she gave a small yelp. "What was that?"

Aang grinned "Yep, you're force sensitive, Jedi can reach out with the conscious to 'see' or 'feel' things. It may feel strange at first, but after a while you'll get used to it."

Katara once again went into her meditative stance, minutes went by and Katara hadn't stirred.

Nodding in approval, Aang entered the stance himself.

Katara's training had begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's meditation was interrupted by Sokka's voice over the intercom.

"Hey Katara, Aang, We're almost there, we're about 3 minutes out. Just thought I'd let you know."

Katara, however, didn't move.

Aang shook her shoulder, no response. He got an idea, moving back into the meditative stance from earlier, Aang slowly let his conscious slowly surround Katara's. Unwilling to give up her newfound freedom, Katara pushed weakly against Aang's barrier. Aang was too strong, he slowly began to push against Katara's mental shield, in a matter of seconds he broke through, forcing her out of the state, making extra care not to traipse where he wasn't wanted in her mind.

Katara frowned "Aang, what did you do that for? You scared me half to death, and I was having fun."

"I know it's early, but you've got to be sure to maintain awareness of your surroundings when you do that, also, you've got to learn to throw up stronger barriers so that Jedi can't do what I just did and gain complete control of you." Aang retorted. "Besides, we've arrived."

Still a little miffed at being awoken, Katara just nodded and strolled past Aang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang threw up his brown robe and strolled down the ramp flanked by the siblings, into the small starport the three had landed in.

They were quickly approached by a man, who they assumed, was an officer of the port. "Welcome to Kyoshi, the docking fee for any incoming freighter is 100 credits."

Sokka frowned, "Hey, listen, we're not really merchants, we just need some parts for our hyperdrive so we can leave, can you skip the fee?"

The man shook his head, "Sorry bub, but the fee is mandatory."

Aang sighed and held his hand out a little bit "We don't have to pay the fee, and you will tell us where we can get the parts."

The man blinked a few times and smiled "Oh fine, since you're only here for parts you don't have to pay the fee, try Kato's ship shop right down the street from the port, it's the one with the scrap pile near it."

Aang grinned "Well thanks, aren't you nice?"

As the man began to walk away Aang turned towards the two siblings, "how about we get those parts now?"

"Aww how come Katara gets to be a Jedi and I don't?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoshi was a beautiful planet, the pristine beaches and ocean were absolutely incredible, and the grasslands that could be seen from above the planet were golden and, from what they could tell, very fruitful.

"Now why couldn't we live here instead of that giant ball of ice we called home?"

Katara rolled her eyes but didn't speak.

"No really, I mean, who even wants to live on a planet where the temperature never goes over 30?"

"Sokka, just hush, we're almost there."

"As soon as we get back home, I'm convincing Gran-Gran to move here, I mean, what reason do we have to stay back on Karai anyway?"

"Sokka, shut up before I cram a handful of sand into your mouth."

Aang laughed, Sokka quieted down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shop was an eyesore compared to the rest of the colony, dim lighting, random junk in piles everywhere.

Aang sighed _Oh great, a Hutt (2), why the hell does it have to a Hutt?_

Katara and Sokka watched as the Hutt and Aang started their conversation

(Indecipherable speech)

"We need a replacement Hyperdrive Core"

(More indecipherable speech)

"Two fifty."

The Hutt laughed at this (more confusing lingo)

"Four Hundred?! Three hundred, that's all we have."

The Hutt laughed again (More indecipherable speech)

"Well then, I guess we can't pay, c'mon guys, let's try somewhere else."

Sokka and Katara had to run to catch up to Aang.

"What happened back there Aang?"

Aang turned towards Katara, "The Hutt wanted 400 credits for the parts, we only have 300, we couldn't pay."

Sokka slapped his forehead "So we're stuck here? With a Sith Warship right behind us, we're stuck here, are you kidding me?"

"I don't like this any more than you do!" Aang retorted, "But we don't have the money, and I'm not sure what we're going to do-ooooooo…." Aang cut his speech off short, mainly due to the fact that a razor-sharp metallic fan was held just inches from his neck. Katara and Sokka were in a similar predicament, held at fan-point by several women with green and yellow armor.

"A guard at the docks said you threatened another guard so you wouldn't have to pay the docking fee, you're hereby under-arrest for extortion."

Aang blinked "I didn't extort him."

"That's not what the guard said, now who are we going to believe, a local? Or a stranger. Now unless you can give us evidence that you didn't extort him we're taking you to the jail."

"I didn't extort him… I… uh, look, I'm a Jedi, alright?"

The woman laughed at this… hard. "You expect us to believe you're a Jedi?" With this, the woman snatched his lightsaber from his side, Aang made no attempt to struggle but a small smile crept up his face, _score._ "What is this? Plastic? I mean, look at…" Lightsaber turned on. "This…?"

The woman stopped laughing, Aang's smirk was big now, holding his hand towards the saber, he pulled it towards himself and closed it.

Letting his arm drop loosely at his side, He looked at the now-stunned woman. "You were saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was swamped by people now. Old, young, rich, poor, all wanted to get a glimpse at the Jedi. Asking him questions, begging of him to do something for them, wanting to see his lightsaber, and so on.

The heavily armed women from earlier made their way through the crowd, the one who had snatched his lightsaber from before came up to Aang. "Uhh, we're here to escort you to our leader, and umm… I'm sorry for disrespecting you earlier Master Jedi."

Aang rubbed the back of his head "Oh that's fine, I'm not a master anyway, but don't worry, I can understand why you didn't believe me."

She nodded and the five women began to create a wedge, pushing the crowd aside so Aang, Katara and Sokka could get through.

The hall was a building that was slightly larger than the rest, nothing special. The inside was a large room with chairs parked on either side, a door on the far side labeled "administrators office".

Four of the women formed a box around the three, while the one that Aang had tagged as their leader knocked on the said door. The door slid open and all eight walked in. Sitting at a desk opposite the door was an old man with a grey beard.

"Ah, you must be the Jedi and friends, come in, come in, my name is Oyaji and I am the administrator of Kyoshi!"

Aang smiled and gave a small bow "Nice to meet you, my name is Aang, the girl is Katara, and the boy is Sokka, and this is a very nice colony you have here."

Oyaji waved his hand as if to dismiss Aang's comment "The pleasure is all mine, I heard you've already met our unofficial police force. Suki, you can take your helmet off now, you don't need to wear it at all time."

The one Oyaji had addressed as Suki nodded and took off the green helmet, the other women in the room did as well. She was young, no more than Sokka's age, short brown hair, greenish eyes.

Oyaji continued "These fine women are the Kyoshi warriors, the defenders of our colony, and our best fighters."

Sokka snorted at this comment, earning a glare from the entire female population and a slap to the back of the head by Katara.

"What? I'm just saying."

Oyaji seemed to ignore Sokka altogether, "Why have you come here, is the question I believe is on everybody's mind?"

Katara was the one who responded "Our Hyperdrive got damaged so we came here for some parts to repair it with, which is why we sorta didn't pay the landing fee."

"So you did extort him!" Suki gritted her teeth.

"Nononono, I didn't extort him, I just mind tricked him, I wouldn't ever threaten anyone." Aang replied defensively.

Oyaji put a hand on Suki's shoulder, "See? Now as long as nobody was harmed, I think we should help them with their repairs.

Suki seemed to take a calming breath and nodded, "Alright, let's get them some parts."

As they were exiting the room Sokka sidled up to Aang "I still can't believe we got captured by a bunch of girls." A hand promptly found its way around the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards.

Suki

"What did you just say?"

Katara closed her eyes _Back down Sokka, just back down!_

"You heard me, I still can't believe a bunch of girls captured us."

_IDIOT!_

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Suki laughed, and laughed…

Then roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him flat out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka awoke with an extremely large headache, he groaned.

He heard a voice in his ear, "So you think girls can't fight? That's fine, I'll just have to show you how girls fight. Your friends won't be done with the repairs for another few hours, so until then, they gave me permission to have a little fun correcting your view of women."

He groaned again, "What happened."

The voice laughed, "You got hit by a girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel ridiculous. This breastplate is _obviously_ designed for a girl." Sokka gave a small bounce to prove his point, I don't even think I need to describe it, your imagination will have to do.

"Well I think you look good in ladies armor" Suki mocked. "So you think girls can't fight, okay, prove it, hit me. Get one hit off on me."

Sokka grinned_ this is going to be __**easy**_. He moved in for a strike, moving his left arm in an arc to hit her in the midriff.

Suki grabbed Sokka's arm, twisting it a little harder than necessary and threw him on the ground

Sokka got up, _Underestimated her, won't make that mistake twice_, moving in once again he went for a jab on Suki, who yanked his arm further and stuck her knee out, connecting directly with his stomach, then continued to flip him over.

Suki smirked, Sokka kicked. Suki fell, Sokka smirked. Suki kicked, Sokka gripped down where it hurt. Suki laughed, Sokka cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki frowned "Alright, I got careless, and that was a good hit, I'll admit, but still."

Sokka smiled "You're just sore that I beat your challenge."

Suki glared "Are you kidding me? I totally kicked your butt!"

Sokka stuck his tongue out, "But I won."

"You! Why! ARRGH Boys are idiots."

One of the other Kyoshi Warriors came running up. "Suki, we've picked up a Sith Warship on approach, get your gear ready."

Both Sokka and Suki went stone-faced at this news. Suki turned towards Sokka "Alright, get back to your ship, get out of here, if they came looking for a fight they chose the wrong colony, if they're here for something else, oh well. But remember, girls can fight too, now go!"

Sokka nodded, turned and ran.

As he ran past, the other warrior turned to Suki, "Does he know those plates come in mens?"

Suki laughed and held her index finger up "shhh, no."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara were by the ship loading supplies when Sokka came back, "Don't even make a comment on what I'm wearing, now come on, the landing parties from the Warship are going to arrive in about 5 min-

"Sokka."

"-utes, that's just enough time to set up, now le-"

"Sokka!"

Sokka turned towards Katara "What?"

"We're leaving before the parties arrive, they've bought us time, now we should leave while we can."

"But we can't!" Sokka yelled, "They need our help! There are only five of them, who knows how many they'll send here, we can't just leave them to their fate, we just can't!"

Aang frowned, "Sokka's right Katara, they'll need all the help they can get, if the warriors die, the entire village will probably be slaughtered, we've got to buy them time until we can find an opening and lure the Sith away."

Katara seemed to mull this over for a second, then nodded, "Alright, so we should probably let them know we're going to help, oh and Sokka, you might want to get some different clothes on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki and the other four warriors stood at a makeshift barricade on the western side of the colony, shields energized, rifles ready for the Sith force heading their way. A sound from behind distracted her.

"Suki!"

"Sokka?" Suki was bewildered, she hadn't expected this, "We've decided to stay and help you, you're going to need all the help you can get for this."

Suki smiled at Sokka "Glad to hear it."

"Oh, but we're going to need weapons, we're kinda defenseless" Katara piped in.

Suki grinned, "Oh, don't you worry about that, we've got plenty."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki was not kidding, the Kyoshi armory was crammed to the ceiling with assorted weaponry.

Rifles, Pistols, heavy blasters, swords, blaster-resistant shields, fans, rocket launchers, hell, they even had a gatling laser, although it was a bit too big for handheld use.

Sokka, grabbed a Rifle and a small sword from off the wall, experimentally weighing each one.

Katara just grabbed a sword and a shield, making sure to activate the energy shield her Gran-Gran had given her.

Aang just leaned up against the wall toying with his lightsaber.

The three quickly ran out of the armory and back towards the Warriors' position, just in time to catch the first wave of dropships land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sokka knew that the Kyoshi Warriors were dangerous up close, the accuracy with which they fired was incredible, within seconds of landing, half of the troopers were mowed, Sokka was a decent shot, but nowhere near as good as the women which not five hours ago he had insulted.

Another wave, another, another, for every trooper they killed, it seemed like another immediately replaced it, walking backwards, Aang opened his lightsaber and prepared to fight.

With a running leap, he launched himself over the barricade and into a small clump of soldiers, before they had time to react, Aang had halved all of them and jumped on to fight the next group.

After Aang had moved out Katara began slowly moving forward, letting the shield absorb the blaster-fire that came her way. She turned her shield in time to block a blade as it came crashing towards her.

Aang had engaged a small group of troopers that attempted to fight him with blades as well, and was dispatching them with ease. They were skillful, but compared to a Jedi they were nothing but children with a stick.

Parrying another blow from the swordsman, she slashed across with her own blade, making a gash in his armor and making the trooper cry out in pain. Spinning around, she moved her sword again and sliced the head off of him. Slightly mortified, but too much adrenaline pumping to stop, Katara rushed the nearest group of gunners, dispatching them handily.

Blocking another blow with her shield from a different swordsman, she imagined what she had felt back on Zuko's ship and let the power flow. The combatant which had moments before tried to kill her, now found himself very far off of the ground, and landed with a sickening thud some distance off.

Knowing they'd been beat, the remaining troopers attempted to retreat back towards the dropships that hadn't yet left.

Aang smiled back at Suki, they'd won.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, are you sure you want to go down there? There's no helping you while your down there, we can't give you ground fire, and your father will not believe you if you don't return with the Jedi or at least his lightsaber."

Lightly acknowledging his uncle with a nod, Zuko finished wrapping his hands with the black cloth he often used.

Zuko turned "I'll be back when I've got the Jedi"

Iroh watched as Zuko and two Dark Jedi disappeared behind the door of the transport, and sighed "That's what I was afraid you'd say."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang started slowly walking back towards the barricade, trying not to look at all the death around him, but a noise got his attention from behind.

There, walking out of a third dropship, not twenty yards away, were three Dark Jedi. One wearing the standard Purplish-black robes with the hood. And one wearing a black flowing cape and a black facemask.

Unlike the three Jedi that he had encountered on the craft, these three looked like they meant business.

"Aang run!" he heard Suki yell.

Normally, he would have stayed and fought, but now, running seemed like a good idea. With the force to aid him, he rocketed towards the barricade and launched himself over, as the Kyoshi warriors open fired upon the three.

Sokka stayed next to Suki as his two companions ran by, they weren't getting any hits, but they were slowing them down. Suki put a hand on Sokka's shoulder he mentioned backwards. "Get to your ship, we'll take care of them." Sokka nodded and turned, "Oh, and Sokka, remember" She lifted her helmet up and gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. "I'm a warrior, but I'm a girl too." Putting her helmet back down, she took out her fans and signaling ahead to her fellow warriors, charged the three Dark Jedi.

Sokka just stood there stunned. Shaking his head, he turned around and bolted back towards the spaceport. Quickly climbing up the boarding ramp, he ran to the cockpit to where Aang was just finishing prepping the engines.

"Alright Sokka, hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Doing as he was told, Sokka gripped the chair as Aang guided the APPA out of the starport and flew overhead where Suki and the other warriors were fighting Zuko and the two Dark Jedi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko snarled as the APPA flew overhead, he had no need to fight them now, with the force he shoved the fighters and ran back into the dropship, still flanked by his Dark Jedi guards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so far so good, Suki and the warriors are alive and Zuko seems to be taking the bait, now let's see if the hyperdrive works and let's get out of here, or else this is going to be one the shortest escape attempts in the history of the Galaxy.

"Alright, here we go, three, two, one, let's hope this works!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Zuko stormed on the bridge "Where are they?"

The captain turned around and stared into Zuko's eyes "Th-They jumped sir."

"Can we follow where they went?"

"Y-yes sir, but uhh… they went to Coruscant sir."

That was not good "What!? Are you sure?"

"Positive, should we um.. should we follow them sir?"

Zuko thought for a minute, "Yes, I will follow them personally, do we still have that captured Republic Transport?"

The captain nodded "Yes sir, down in the hanger, shall I have them prepare it for you."

Zuko nodded, "there's no way he's getting away from me this time, I will go down alone, cloak the ship and hide on the other side of the system, I'll relay a message when I need to be picked up."

The captain nodded, right away sir. "All crew members…

…Prepare for Hyperspace."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter five

Next chapter: You're what?

(1)Healing gel.

(2)Very large slugs, I'm not sure if carrying salt shakers around them is a good idea.

**AUTHORS NOTE**- Yeah, I know, I switched Kyoshi Island and Southern Air, it was on purpose, for one the temple=Jedi temple, and having Kyoshi in-system worked better.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!-** OKAY! So, I was thinking, imagery would help me tell my story.

One problem: I can't draw or use MS Paint for my life, SO! Any artists who want to do something on DeviantArt MESSAGE ME! I will give you details and description on how the character/ship/thing looks! This would be highly appreciated you and I might do something special for you ^^ it all depends on the number and quality of your work.


	8. AN2: Apology!

So yeah, first off I've discovered that someone on DA has been making a SW/Avatar X-Over and been in production for about 5 months now!! I feel guilty for somewhat stealing his idea, but I had no idea it existed O.o.

Secondly I want to apologize for this second authors note, but I feel you deserve an explanation for my extreme lateness in Ch 6: (You're What?)

Okay and now for the explaining part.

Three different factors, life, love, and band.

Life: So I wrote a 5000 word chapter for ch 6 and was almost finished, but it was late so I saved, now I come back today and find out BAM it's gone! I had saved before so I still have 1/5 written, but I think I can cut out a bunch of unnecessary crap. Alas, that's life, but Kataang fans be aware :] the start of the romance is soon.

Love: So for some reason I can't explain, I've fallen for a girl I've never actually had a conversation with, and it annoys me, I mean, she's absolutely stunning, but I mean, for god's sake if I've never talked to her WHY do I like her, and HOW will I even _begin_ talking to her, oh and she's a freshman, so yeah, that's it. How's that for "suck". Now I've been kinda depressed over this for about a week now and it's dragging me down in my writing. Maybe some pure fluff will help soothe me over for a bit.

Band: Don't even get me started, as much as I hate band it's an easy A. My teacher has been screwing with our schedule and I've been prepping for a stupid concert (which I got back from like 2 hours ago) with some stupid middle-school band, on the plus side however, the girl from above sits right in front of me, well, sorta a plus, she "distracted" me a few times so I missed some notes In the middle of the concert. Hehehe "oops."

So yeah, I apologize to those who got into this and went "Wtf?" about the sudden gap in my writing. I'll work on it and probably release it within the next few days as long as the depression doesn't come back.

:] sorry for the sob story, I know it's stupid, I just

1) Needed to rant

2) Needed to explain "why."


	9. Chapter 6: You're What?

Chapter 6: You're What?

Sokka blinked as a hydrospanner (1) flew by inches from his face. Following the tool with his eyes as it flew around the room, he failed to notice the extremely large now-defunct hyperdrive core that they had removed back on Kyoshi, as it made a slow steady course towards his head.

Bam.

"Ow! Damn it Katara, do you need to do this all the time?!"

Startled by the outburst, Katara went on the defensive, all of the floating objects dropping with the breaking of her concentration. "Sokka, I'm trying to become a Jedi here, and I need to meditate to get more in touch with the for-"

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever, but are the floating objects necessary?"

"She can't help it Sokka," said Aang, who had decided to make his presence known as he walked out of the hall and into the room where the siblings were, "When a Jedi meditates they often can't control what happens beyond their body, only the strongest Jedi can meditate and focus enough energy to stop this from happening and meditate at the same time."

Sokka rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the exit of the room, stretching as he went "Whatever, I'm going to go into the cockpit to get some rest, we won't be arriving for a few hours so you should try to get some as well."

Aang acknowledged the older boy's statement while Katara just glared, annoyed that, once again her meditation had been interrupted.

"So it looks like your meditation is going well, do you think you're ready for more advanced training?" Aang sat down across from Katara, who had remained where she was.

She shrugged, "It depends, what kind of training are we talking about."

"Training involving a lightsaber." Aang stood up at this, "You'll have to use mine of course, but it's simple." He produced a small circular droid, "This droid will 'attack' you and you'll have detect where it's going to shoot with the force to protect yourself, it's not dangerous, but it's annoying." he grinned. "So do you want to try this now, or do you not think you're not ready yet?"

"I'll give it a try, but are you sure? I mean, I've never held a lightsaber before, is it safe?" Katara asked anxiously.

Aang gave a lighthearted laugh, "Relax, I'll show you how to grip it" handing it out to her, he went on, "be careful not to turn it on yet."

After hesitating a moment, Katara grasped onto the hilt of the saber and held it similar to how she had seen Aang hold it before.

"You're close, but hold on." grasping Katara's hand, Aang moved her fingers around until they were in the correct position, taking a step back Aang nodded to Katara "There, now, turn it on,"

Pressing her thumb on the button on the hilt and the steady orange beam of Aang's lightsaber shot out of the hilt.

Making several experimental swings with the saber, Katara got comfortable with the new weapon, which was extremely light. Grasping both hands tight on the blade Katara nodded at Aang "Alright, I think I'm ready."

The droid whirred as Aang silently nodded back and took a step to the side. The droid began to move around and Katara stared determinately at the orb, watching with a keen eye. A small bolt shot out and struck Katara in the leg.

Katara gave a small jump "Ow!" but managed to maintain her hold on the weapon.

"Use the force, you're trying too hard, you've got to feel the world around you, not evaluate it."

Katara silently nodded not breaking eye contact with the droid. Another shot, but this one missed Katara and flew in between her left arm and her side.

"Concentrate, let go of your physical bond, feel the force around you, sense the blow coming and stop it."

Taking a deep breath, Katara refocused upon the droid. It moved to the left, to the right, back and forth, making another movement to the left, it fired a shot off.

Arcing the blade, she countered the shot before it made contact with herself.

"Good, now just do what you did there over and over again, if you need to stop just touch it, it'll instantly turn off." Aang yawned "I think I'm just going to go hit the bunks now, if you want to keep training, you can, but you might want to get a bit of sleep before we arrive at Coruscant."

Katara nodded but didn't move her eyes as she blocked another bolt, "I think I'm going to train for a bit more then get some sleep."

Aang seemed to ignore the comment as he walked towards the section of the ship where he normally rested.

Attacking while Katara was distracted by Aang's leaving; the droid sent another bolt which struck Katara on her left arm.

"SON OF A---"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan Schultz hated his job, why, out of all of the military posts the Republic had to offer, did he have to be stuck on the menial job of monitoring air traffic over Coruscant, possibly the dullest place in the galaxy. When he signed up, he had been expecting epic space battles, or lush forested areas that boggled the mind, now, the most exciting thing he ever saw was the occasional smugglers' craft attempting to get by the sensors. He hated it.

"Hey Devin, you see the game yesterday?"

The man he had addressed as Devin turned around, "Nah, I was too busy with Kristin, if you know what I mean, Bow chicka bow wow."

Johan laughed and proceeded to high five Devin. A small beeping sound made Johan turn around towards his computer.

"Hey hold on, the system's getting something."

He frowned, "Well this can't be right."

Devin turned again, "What is it dude?"

"Just take a look."

They were excited now, "Holy crap, get the captain, he'll want to see this."

After several minutes of spreading excitement and confusion around the room, Johan re-entered, the Captain in tow.

"Johan what the hell is this, this better be good."

Johan smiled, "It is, take a look at this."

The Captain took his hat off, "That's impossible, that code's over a 100 years old."

"But wait, it gets better, look whom it was registered to."

The Captain raised his eyebrows upon reading the information, "Send a squad over to that pad, I want a full status report on that ship and its crew. Every bit of information so I can send Governor Bumi my report."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's rest for those slim hours were not peaceful, several nightmares, and a dream involving a Taun-taun (2) and ice cream, he awoke to the sight of Katara hovering over him.

"Aang, c'mon, we're here, Sokka's waiting for us out on the landing pad."

Silently nodded, the Jedi got up and gave a huge yawn, tired features still there.

Katara smirked, "I'm glad you're easier to wake up than Sokka, I swear I've had to literally drag him out of bed half the time, which then leads me to have to make the bed, but hey… whatever works with him."

Aang snickered a little at the thought, got up and strolled past Katara towards the exit ramp of the APPA.

Sokka was staring off at the temple as Aang and Katara walked down the ramp onto the small pad which they had docked at.

"We've docked as close as I can get, and the guy was nice, only twenty credits to dock."

Aang glanced off at the temple and remained silent.

Katara walked up and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Aang frowned, "Yeah, it's just…"

"You miss them." Katara answered for him.

He just nodded.

The two remained silent until Sokka interrupted, "Hey, I know it's a sensitive moment, but are we just going to sit here until I grow a beard, or are we going to your temple?"

Katara shot daggers at her brother, but said nothing.

Aang just nodded, unphased by the insensitivity of the older boy, and made his way towards the elevator that led towards the lower levels of the building they had docked on.

"What's his problem?" Sokka asked her sister with a slightly confused look on his face, "He's normally… I don't know, happier?"

Katara was tempted to slap her brother but decided not to and instead stormed away, firing off a "Must you always be so insensitive?" before she did.

Sokka pouted in retaliation. "Well excuuuuuuusssseeeeeeeeeee me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What they assumed was the ground floor of Coruscant (3), was packed, species of aliens that Katara and Sokka had never seen or even heard of before, seemed so common here in Coruscant.

Sokka whistled, "The temple seemed so much closer from the landing pad."

Katara just rolled her eyes, "that's because when you're about 300 stories above the ground everything looks smaller."

Aang gave a small chuckle and threw his hood over his head, "Let's just head to the temple, we can decide what to do from there."

Taking a step forward, the Jedi was caught by surprise by a hand on his hand, making him blush profusely for a reason he couldn't explain. Thank god for the hood.

He turned to see that Katara had grabbed Sokka's hand too. Before he had a chance to question, Katara answered, "Just so we don't get separated in the crowd."

Hesitating slightly, mind still racing, Aang began to make his way towards the temple. After a few minutes of walking, he found that near the temple, there was almost no crowd.

The entrance to the temple was plainly guarded by two soldiers, obviously bored with their job, and currently engaged in the ultimate battle of wits: A yo' momma contest.

"Oh yeah, well Yo' Momma is so fat, whenever she walks down the street, Hutts go Daaaaaayuuumnmmm (4)"

The three kids, laughed at this.

The guards seemed to ignore them, "Oh yeah?" The other threw in "Yo Momma is so old, she fell to the dark side and couldn't get up!"

Katara and Aang smiled, Sokka laughed harder.

"Oh? Yo Momma is so ugly, she makes blind children cry"

Sokka laughed even harder, Aang just rolled his eyes and Katara covered her face in humiliation.

Aang walked up to the two guards, leaving the laughing Sokka and the embarrassed Katara where they were, "Excuse me, can I uh… get inside the temple?"

One guard blinked several times and said nothing, the other was slightly less helpful.

"What, are you retarded? Hey Jeff, I think this kid's a retard, are you a retard?"

Aang was taken aback, not quite the response he had been expecting, a no, sure, but not a 'Are you retarded.'

"Uhh, no, I just want to get into the temple, is there any way I can convince you to let me in?"

The other guard guard laughed "Hey, I think he might be, don't you know kid? The temple's locked down, no one's allowed inside because of looting."

Aang frowned, shrugging off the earlier "retarded" comment, "Okay, I get it, but as I said, is there any way I can convince you to let us get in there?"

The first guard who had spoken, responded, a stupid grin on his face the entire time."500 credits."

Aang sighed, he _really _hated to do this. He raised his hand to eye level. "You will open this gate, and you will forget we were ever here."

The two guards stood there for a minute, until the first one turned "Oh fine, we'll open the gate, but don't tell anyone we let you in."

Aang nodded and Katara and Sokka stared at the guards, this was the second time they had seen Aang do this.

The three walked past the guards and began to ascend the large stone staircase that led to the temple entrance. The guards closed the gate and began to continue their game of 'Yo Momma'.

"Can you do that to everyone?" Sokka asked Aang, a look in his eye that suggested he had an idea brooding in that thick skull of his.

Aang shook his head "Nah, only those who are weak-minded, and even if I could, I wouldn't do it that much, I hate to do it as is, manipulating people I mean. It just feels wrong."

Katara nodded in silent respect for the wisdom of his wording, while Sokka seemed disappointed, "Aww, c'mon, stop being so goody-goody, ya' gotta learn to live a little!"

"Just ignore him," Katara whispered to Aang "He's just angry you ruined his plan, whatever it was. I don't even want to know."

Aang gave a small chuckle and then faced forward as they made their way towards the top of the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The architecture of the temple was strikingly familiar.

"This is almost exactly like the structure back home! The one we found you in Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

Aang just shrugged "I dunno, most of the Jedi temples are based off the same design, but I don't think it originated from the Jedi." He paused, "Wait, now that I think of it, the records here might contain something about that, the holocrons are probably all stolen or moved, but the library system, if it still works that is, might have something about it. We'll check it out if we have time."

Katara nodded but didn't say anything

For a while the three remained silent as Aang walked down corridor after corridor. Occaisonally, Aang would stop at a certain point and look around, as if remembering something, and then sigh. Or stare at the blaster marks or lightsaber scoring that had left their marks on the walls of the ages old temple.

Katara was impressed with the restraint Sokka was showing not to interrupt the obviously heartbreaking moment for the young Jedi.

It was only when Aang reached a spiral staircase, did he finally stop and turn to speak. "This is the staircase to the Council Chamber, where all the Jedi Masters would talk over events in the galaxy and so on, it was always incredibly strong within the force, if I'm to reach a ghost of a Master who can help us, here is our best chance. You can come up if you want, but please, try not to interrupt me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The climb to the top took a while, the seemingly countless flights of stairs proved painful for their legs.

"Leave it to the Jedi to _not_ put an elevator in a 50 story building" Sokka moaned, he was ignored.

After they reached the top Katara walked up to Aang, "Do you mind if I meditate with you? This might be the only chance I'll ever get to be here and do so."

Aang gave a small smile and a small nod, but said nothing. Still obviously in emotional pain here.

Katara hated how there was nothing she could think of to help him, but decided it was better to let him be for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small strike team made their way slowly towards the boarding ramp of the ship, careful not to do anything that would betray their invisibility to anyone inside.

After several minutes of scanning and a careful search of the ship, which only revealed an astromech droid that took humor in the inability of any member of the team to understand it, the leader of the team began a transmission with the communications hub.

"Sir, the ship is clear, but you were right, the information core of the ship says its over 100 years old, registered to a Jedi Master Roku. It says it was docked at the temple the night of the attack, but beyond that is incredibly encrypted so we can't get anything else. There's a droid here but that's about it."

A voice on the other side responded, "Understood, we'll send an engineer to see what we can get from the ship or the-"

*Breep BRZZZZZZZZ*

"-…Wait, hold on, have the droid repeat that last part."

*Wreerooo BZZZZZZZRP*

The voice continued "Okay, so apparently that droid has a potty mouth, but ignoring what he said about my mother, he said something about the Jedi Temple here, anything correlating to that on the ship?"

"Well, sorta, that's where it was headed before it diverted here, it helps explain why they landed so close, send a squad there, maybe if they decide to come out we can apprehend them there."

The voice agreed, "Good idea, confiscate the droid and the ship and take them to security compound C-16."

"Alright, Shadow Squad out"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was getting impatient, and bored, very bored. They had been like this for at least half an hour now, doing nothing, and it was starting to get to him.

He sighed, "Fine, fine, that's just fine, I'll give them 15 more minutes then I'm waking them up, no matter what they might do."

Unlike what Sokka believed, the two were doing something indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was completely different than the meditation she had done before. Her senses felt more acute. Well for one thing, she _had _senses this time.

_Is this normal?_

"Hello? Aang? Sokka? Anyone?!" She called out frantically

"Hello, Child." A voice whispered from behind her.

She whipped around, not in terror but surprise, which, ironically, surprised her.

There, not ten feet away, was a figure, which she could only assume was one of the Jedi ghosts Aang had been talking about.

"Do not be alarmed, I am Master Shaya Lagrath, fifteen hundred years deceased in your years, for in The Force, there is no time." The apparition cooed, in a serene voice. "I am here to answer some questions you might be asking."

"The one that might be burning most within you, is why I have shown myself to you. That one you travel with is more important than you can possibly imagine, as are you and your brother, regardless of how much a fool you may view him as. The force has set the playing field for this match, and has bended the rules it itself had set."

Not stopping the figure moved closer. "Another question, is how you are a Jedi, yet your brother is not. The Force is transferred in the blood, and you do share blood, that much is true. The answer, in all its simplicity, is that The Force has decided that you are a Jedi. It has decided that you _must_ be a Jedi for its plan to work."

"Wait, but how is that possible?" Katara asked, bewildered.

The Master before her smiled, "Ahh, it is not, and that, is why you are special, you are a glitch, an error, in all reality, you should not exist, yet you do. This is the way of The Force, it knows no bounds, and has no rules. Our time is running out however, is there anything you wish to ask before you join your friends?"

Katara frowned, "That's the thing, I have nothing to ask, and everything at the same time, and later, I'm sure I'll think of a question I want to ask. So no, I can't think of anything."

The figure gave Katara a kind smile once again, "Such is the way with us all child, but before you go, I feel there is something else I can do for you. You are but a novice in The Force, but I feel that if you are to fulfill the role you are destined to complete, that you will need more, so for that, I grant you what remains of my power and some of my knowledge. Now, I shall truly become one with The Force, now that _my_ destiny is fulfilled. Will you accept my gift?"

"I… I accept?" Katara answered, a degree of confusion remaining.

The figure moved closer again to Katara until it was within an arm's reach of her. Reaching out with a hand, it touched Katara near the heart. Stepping away, the figure began to dissolve back into the darkness.

Katara felt her own figure begin to shimmer again, but before she did, she heard the Master say one last phrase.

"…Trust in your heart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang found himself in a similar situation to Katara, but the figure in front of him was a lot more familiar.

The blood drained from his face as he stared directly at the figure ahead

"Master Gyatso?"

The familiar face of his old Jedi Master gave the boy a kind smile, "Hello Aang, it's been a while."

In a silent moment, the two slowly moved forward until they were up close, "I've been waiting for you… 100 years to be exact, but time has no limits within the Force, so I suppose it's just a number."

Aang could barely find the control not to let his emotion take control, not to mention talk.

Gyatso waved his hand knowingly, "I understand, I suppose you had expected someone else," He gave another small smile, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Aang gave a weak smile back, relieved to hear the sense of humor he'd missed.

"I assume you must have a lot of questions to ask, but now is not the time, there is something of great importance an old friend of ours has to tell you about."

A second figure appeared, this one familiar as well. Seeming to forget that seconds ago he was on the verge of an emotional meltdown, Aang gave a small bow at the figure. "Master Roku."

Gyatso stood by Roku's side as the later took a serious expression upon his face. "Aang, surely you have felt the difference in the force since the time you were put in stasis, the Dark Side has grown powerful in the absence of the light. You are the last Jedi, It is your duty to save the galaxy, but it is not yours alone, the Force has already laid out a plan, but you will need to be quick, there is something coming, it will power the Dark Side to an extreme almost unheard of, if you cannot defeat the Sith before its arrival, the galaxy will be forever cast in darkness, I do not know what it is, but know that you must be swift."

Gyatso cut in here, "But there is another matter of great importance. The events that transpired on the Interdictor (5). Aang… You must have realized what happened there was not normal. And it is not. There is a story, an old Jedi legend you must know about in order to understand what occurred there."

Aang gave a nod as Roku once again took control of the conversation, "It was long ago, in the first few hundred years of the Republic, it was small then, the Jedi order was expanding, but before they had a chance to grow, the Order was all but obliterated by the Sith. Only one Jedi remained, he escaped, but unlike you, was not frozen. In the years that followed, he was famed for obliterating entire Sith armies, and was titled the savior of the Republic. He performed feats that struck fear into even those that served with him. It was rumored he even destroyed an entire planet… a rumor that was true. It took years of personal meditation and evaluation by those that he trained after the end of the war to understand how he accomplished such. Five years before he died a conclusion was reached."

Gyatso once again cut in, "He wasn't just strong in the Force, he _was_ the Force. In times of need, the Force can physically manifest itself in a previously existing host, coexisting together perfectly. This is what is happening to you, why you were put in stasis. The Force had decided that you were to be the only Jedi to survive, it threw itself out of balance, and now it needs to put itself back. Aang, you are the Force itself."

Aang was shocked. (6)

"So it has made itself a player in its own game." Roku finished. "However, there are potential dangerous consequences, it was a topic of debate for many years before it was lost in the archives, but it is possible that if you are killed while under the Force's control, that the Force itself will cease to exist.

"Wait, the Force can't die, can it?" Aang questioned.

Roku shook his head, "We do not know the answer to that question."

They stood in silence for several moments., Aang's mind trying to process what he had just been told, when another question tugged on his mind. "Masters, who are the Ancients?"

Gyatso seemed to snap out of his somber mood at the mention of his question, "Ahh yes, the ones you were requested to seek. They were a race who existed before the Republic itself, and before the infinite empire. Most of the Jedi temples are based upon Ancient designs."

Aang cocked his head to the side, "The infinite who?"

Roku waved this way, "It's not important, what is important is that you find them. Your training is not complete, and there are no Jedi left to train you, however, the Ancients still exist, and if you find them, they may be willing to help you complete your training."

"That's great!" Aang piped, "But uhh… where are they?"

Gyatso shook his head, "It is a location impossible to discover, it is light years beyond the outer rims, there is only one way that we know of to go to them. There is a wormhole that they designed millennia ago, there are several planets that may hold the map to this area, but we do not know. The Force has decreed that this is something _you_ must discover."

Once again Roku cut in. "Now, it is time that we part, but remember, we are one with the force, and _you _are the Force. If you ever need to talk to us, look within yourself. Trust in your friends, but do not be quick to judge, for looks can be deceiving. Potential friends may be foes, and you may find foes to be friends."

Aang began to feel his conscious rushing back to reality, and barely caught a glimpse of the two Masters bowing in sync before his world fell to black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang shot back into conscious at the exact same time as Katara, both shot upright.

The two stared wide eyed at each other, seeing the confusion in each others eyes.

"What happened?" the two asked simultaneously.

The two looked around the room frantically, obviously still confused and unable to process what had just happened. Sokka had decided to take a nap next to one of the windows. Judging from the dark sky, they had been out for hours, yet had only felt like moments.

Katara took a deep breath in and out, then shot a look at Aang. Aang looked deep in thought.

"Aang, are you alright?"

Aang nodded slightly, then shook his head vigorously, "Wake Sokka up, now, we need to go, now."

Katara nodded, still confused, but decided not to question his reasons. Quickly walking over to Sokka she used the fastest method to get him up that she knew of "Sokka, Lesbians."

Like several days before, Sokka shot awake, almost knocking Katara down in the process.

"Wha? Where!?"

Aang glanced at Katara, "Does that always work with him?"

The girl just nodded, "Sadly, yeah."

Sokka threw his arms up in frustration, "Katara! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Aang ignored Sokka "We've gotta go. Now. There's something I was told while meditating, two things actually, but we're on a time limit, so the faster we get off this planet the better. I'll tell you when we're back on the ship"

At this he began to stride with a purpose to the stairs.

Katara remained glued to the spot for a moment before running after him, "Wait, what things? Aang, why do we need to hurry?"

Not stopping, Aang turned his head a little in Katara's direction, "It's way too confusing, I can't tell you, I barely even understand it myself." He had hoped Katara would accept this answer for now. He was wrong.

He soon found himself pinned against a wall, a very determined Katara next to him, "Aang, tell us now, what were you told?"

Aang's eyes focused into slits, allowing his will to push against Katara's, which was currently holding him in place. It was surprisingly strong, much more than he had anticipated. Katara began to push back with her own will. Aang however, was not to be beat, pushing much harder this time, Katara's defenses began to falter and Aang began to slowly slide down the wall towards the ground. Giving one last push, he gave a large push with the force, sending Katara flying towards the other side of the room.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't ever do that again." Aang said, holding a hand out towards the currently- on-the-ground Katara

Katara nodded, rubbing her head where she collided with the wall.

Sokka, who had been watching the events of the past few minutes with a grin on his face, finally spoke up. "Alright, so what were you told?"

Aang took a deep breath, before he began to elaborate in fine detail what he had been told, and filled in some gaps that the siblings would not understand

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was pissed, but this was an understatement, he was ready to rip the arms off of the next person to come into his chamber. His plan to follow the Jedi had failed… massively. The mechanics in the hanger forgot to mention that they had scrapped the Republic shuttle he had planned to use to reach Coruscant, so now he was stuck here for god knows how long, waiting until the damned Jedi finished his business and decided to leave.

His meditation had been interrupted several times by the various activities of the crew, and the constant meddling by his Uncle.

Speaking of which.

"Zuko, you should relax, the Jedi will come when he comes, until then, we should take this opportunity to prepare you for your next encounter. Should it arise."

Zuko glared at his uncle. "What do you mean by that, I _will_ find him, and I _will_ kill him, I know it's my destiny."

"Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh said, eyes narrowing slightly, hazing slightly. "For you never know where it might take you, or what it might show you. Still, destiny or no, we will need to continue your training if you are to face him again."

Zuko nodded, "So… let's go then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, you're _what?"_ Sokka exclaimed

"Apparently, I'm the Force, or a physical manifestation of it. That's why I managed to survive getting thrown out into space. I was going to die, so the Force took control of me and just… did whatever." Aang responded.

The three were silent as Sokka looked at Aang, one eye wider than the other. "You know, even though that sounds like the most insane thing I've ever heard, for some reason I believe you."

Katara nodded, "It makes sense, I was approached by a ghost as well, She told me you were more important than I could possibly imagine. This explains it, but also, she gave me some of her power in the Force."

Aang gave a small laugh, "That explains why you were stronger than I expected during our little mind game a few minutes ago. But there, I've answered your questions," At this he walked towards the door that led downstairs. "now let's go find that … not again."

There, inches from his face, were several laser rifles held by an equal number of Republic soldiers, "You are under arrest…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Insane Fun.

(1) I assume it's like a wrench or some sort of tool, I heard the name in a SW game and went "Oh cool"

(2) It's the little ice horse from Hoth that Han solo guts, makes ridiculous noises and overall is the epitome of "hilarious".

(3) This is of course, not true, if you were to go down to the ground floor there would be absolutely no light at all, the "floor" that they're walking on is just a floating platform thingy? I don't know, use your imagination, don't rely on mine.

(4) The joke is, Hutts are extremely, extremely, fat… like, they'd put a beluga whale to shame they're that fat. They make Sumo wrestlers look like Lindsey Lohan. I'm going to stop comparing them now.

(5) This is the name I'm using for Zuko's ship, I forgot to add that in the first few chapters, but remember this from now on."

(6) Shocked is an understatement, he was shocked in the way any one of us would be shocked if it turned out the Earth is a perfect square. Yeah… one of those "Didn't see that comin'" moments.

**Khajmer**: Nice to see you weren't shooed off because of my 'Kataang' status, I'm going to stay one sided for a while, like the canonical story goes, but somewhere in book 2 is where the romance will begin instead of the end, but don't worry storyshipping, and when I _do_ add it, it won't be blatant, maybe a comment here or a small kiss there, not 500 words of sheer make-out. And thanks, I'm glad to see I'm not alone, although somewhat better for you though because it's a "best friend" thing, you stand a chance,

I don't :(

She's not exactly a stranger though, I mean, she lives within a 2 minute walk of my house, just she's extremely silent and sticks to her friends, I've only talked to her like 3 times (all of which small), I'm just not 'friends' with her. _Updated_ However, today (2/26/09) I _did _have a 15 minute conversation with her (yay) which made me happy. Took me completely by surprise, but can't say I didn't enjoy it.

**crazyzukofangirl1280**- Nice to see another fan on the fan-wagon! And yeah, I know there are a lot of the same ideas, O.o after typing that I actually decided to look up SW/Avatar X-overs on FF, there are like 4, but most are just random, or stories that never got off the ground… or Zutarians… HAHA KIDDING! KIDDING! (Shipping isn't life for me, if the story is good I'll read it regardless.)

**WARNING EXTREMELY TANGENTY AUTHOR'S NOTE- **Yeah, so umm… that's sorta chapter 6, chapter 7 might take a while again since I've found myself falling even _more_ for said girl who I barely know, (Although there's way more to that).

Aannnnnyyyywayy, that was totally unnecessary and another portion of my sob ;( story which I'm almost _**positive**_ no one cares about, but it makes me feel better to get it out on paper. So complain about it, and I'll make a character based off of you, and have him/her die an extremely untimely, unfortunate and **VERRRRYYY** entertaining death. (For me)

So, yeah, hopefully I'll be faster on my update than this one, because this took too long, I guess the best way is to just do it bit by bit and brave my way through depression, and yup, that's about it. MikeJCaboo(zles)se out!

I have a legit question though, about… things… I was on iTunes buying songs, and something caught my eye, HOW THE HELL IS TWILIGHT A "Thriller"? I would have thought of it more as a comedy (and not in a good way.) Sparkly vampires are thrilling somehow?

Anyway, I got Xbox LIVE like 3 weeks ago, (Halo 3) so if you ever want to play in me Halo, just msg me.

Killawattakiwiz

That's all, hopefully my next chapter will take a lot less time, but yeah, hope is a fickle thing.

These 10 extra words are just so this reaches 6000


	10. Chapter 7: Insane Fun

Ch 7: Insane fun

The area that the soldiers had taken the three young travelers was, much to their surprise, a lavishly decorated building, instead of the dank prison or complex they had expected. They were brought into a large hall whose ceiling was composed of a glass-like material that gave a perfect view of the air traffic of the busy city and taken before a small hunched figure, which sat on a large chair seated directly at the end opposite the door.

The ranking member of the squad that had taken the teens now spoke out. "Governor, these are the three you requested to see, they were caught on the campus of the old Jedi Temple, probably thieves, what would you have us do?"

The Governor was old, immensely old, with two different jagged bolts of hair on either side of his face, with an equally messy beard. The clothing was outright ridiculous, and had it not been so serious of a moment they might have burst out laughing… hard.

The Governor turned his face slightly to the side and gave the kids the most unnerving evil eye they had ever seen. One eye severely larger than the other. "I want you… to throw them… a feast!" (1)

This seemed to shock everyone. "But sir, these are criminals, they were fo-"

"I know what they were found doing, now you heard me, throw them a feast, a big one, with meat, rancor meat."

The soldier blinked, "Sir, rancor meat isn't edible, I'm not even sure where we _can _get it"

The Governor waved this comment away, "Then bring me some other meat, edible preferably."

Katara and Aang shared equally confused looks at each other.

Sokka however, just shrugged, "at least there's meat."

Katara face-palmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast would have been considered quite elegant had it not been so unexpected, and had the extremely, _extremely_ creepy old man sitting on the other side, not even eating, just… watching them.

Sokka, it seemed, was the only person hungry, and was currently on his sixth serving of whatever they had decided could be dubbed edible.

After several moments of unnerving staring, the Governor spoke up, "Aren't you two going to eat your roast gizka (2)?"

Sokka just shrugged and mumbled a "No idea what it is, so I don't care", although it came out more like "bough blaguf fluff" which was mainly due to the incredible amount of food he had stuffed into his face.

Katara gave a deeply embarrassed sigh and faced down at the food in front of her.

Aang waved his hands, "I don't eat meat." (3)

Katara just shook her head, still obviously embarrassed "I'm not hungry… "

The Governor nodded, seeming to accept that answer, when the Governor grabbed a piece of the food in front of him, and flung it full speed at Aang's face. (1)

Aang, in a moment of reflexes, reached out with his mind and grabbed the floating piece of meat and grabbed it from the air before it could make a messy collision with his head.

The governor stood up triumphantly, knocking his elegant chair over, "AHAH, so I was correct, you _are_ a Jedi, the last, if I'm not mistaken."

Aang cocked his head to the side, sort of surprised it took that much for the governor to figure it out. "So what if I am?"

The Governor ignored that comment, "You will stay here for the night, under watch, I'm tired for now, we'll talk in the morning." Four guards de-cloaked from beyond the wall, Aang and Katara had sensed them, but had decided to ignore them. "Guards, take them to the finest room."

The three were confused once again, but decided not to argue with the insane logic of the obviously insane man in front of them.

But if there was anything they knew, they knew that insanity was a dangerous quality, something they would have to look out for...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was meditating once again, something that Sith normally didn't do, but Iroh had convinced him that meditating wasn't just helpful for the Jedi. Speaking Iroh, the training had been going well, he had begun to understand the forms that Iroh had taught him more, and he had felt himself become stronger in body and mind.

He had another reason to be in a good mood. The Jedi, was still on the planet, they had received a message from a spy within the security network of Coruscant, and had been able to plant a tracking device on the hull of the APPA, making it easier to follow them.

A knocking at the door awoke him from his thoughts though. "Lord Zuko? We've received a message from Darth (4) Zhao, he knows you are near Coruscant and requests your immediate presence at the Loroli Starport."

Zuko winced, he loathed Zhao, he was his Father's current apprentice, and he was notorious for being self-achieving, no matter the cost. He had sacrificed half of a fleet just to take out a single, unimportant planet. Ozai had simply laughed, finding it immensely entertaining.

Ignoring his hatred for the other man, he knew that he was in a bad enough light from his father, and not following his apprentice's orders, might push it too far, he couldn't risk this, not until he had captured the last Jedi.

He also knew that he couldn't tell Zhao, for if he knew about the Jedi, he would use all of his resources to capture the Jedi himself, no matter the cost. And in the end, most likely capture him, meaning an end to any chance he has to return himself into honor.

Zuko sighed, he was in too good of a mood for this, but he had to go, "Very well, tell the captain to set a course for the Starport."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This guy is mental, completely insane, why the hell don't we just escape this place and get off this rock?" Sokka stated obviously worried.

Katara frowned, "Well, for one thing I think they might search for us, and I wouldn't doubt that they already have MOMO and the APPA, they would know what ship we came in on, and most likely stop us on the way out."

"I didn't sense any malice in him, I don't think he's planning anything bad with us, just get some rest you two, we'll find out in the morning." Aang said, as he flopped down on one of the three beds in the room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Loroli starport was a small-scale port, and acted as Zhao's base of operation. He used it as a docking point for his fleet, which contained around 12 Capital ships, and over six hundred smaller craft. If you wanted the number of fighters though, we might be here for a while, so I'll skip that. Just know that the fleet was the largest the Sith had, bar Ozai's personal fleet.

Zuko hated this place, it was too dark, not in the dark side, but it was in perfect orbit behind a planet, blocking out the sun and creating a permanent dark.

As he took his first steps on the station, several groups of troopers made their way up to him, they moved in two single file lines, then did a 90 degree turn and made two lines, like a lane.

A large figure with absurd sideburns, and a long black cloak similar to Zuko's came into view.

Zhao.

"Oh hello there _Zuko_, I hadn't expected you so soon."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap Zhao, why did you call me here."

Zhao began to pick his fingernails, "Oh, my spies had reported you were in orbit near Coruscant, and I was wondering, 'Now, what reason could Ozai's son have for being at Coruscant?' And so I was wondering, why _were_ you there?"

Zuko knew he had to be careful, if he said the wrong thing, he might reveal too much about his mission.

Before he could answer, Zhao responded for him, "Hunting Jedi, perhaps? No, don't answer that, I already know, don't waste your breath. I've heard about this Jedi, and the damage he caused your ship and crew, as your commanding officer, I request you give all you know about this Jedi and give it to me. I'm taking control of this mission. He's mine now."

Iroh, who had remained quiet for this time, now spoke out, "It is not in your power to take Zuko off of this hunt, it has been his goal for years, and I will not allow you as the brother of your master, to do so."

A sort of contest between Iroh and Zhao formed, but in the end Zhao looked away first, knowing Iroh would not back down from this.

Zhao growled, "Fine, you can hunt him too, in the end you may be of some use, but if you get in my way, your ship may suffer some unwanted exterior damage..."

A degree of hatred still lingering, Zuko nodded, pleased on the inside that his Uncle's influence could work its magic here.

"... Not like it will matter, you have one ship, I have hundreds under my command, what can you possibly hope to accomplish?"

Zuko growled at this, "I _will_ capture the Jedi first, and when I take him to my father, he will welcome me back."

Zhao laughed heartedly "Getting ahead of ourselves now, aren't we? First you have to find him, and then what, you're going to fight him yourself? You're weak, he would destroy you."

"You're underestimating me Zhao, don't push me." Zuko yelled enraged at the last part of Zhao's statement, "I'm strong enough to take you down."

"You?! Take me?" Zhao began to laugh hysterically. Suddenly his laughter cut out, "Wait… you're serious aren't you, is that a challenge?"

"Yes," Zuko said, determined, "It is. A duel, in two hours time."

Zhao grinned, "An excellent chance to get rid of a thorn in my side, very well." At that he turned and began walking way.

Zuko however, stood where we was.

"Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you fought a master?"

Zuko took on a darkened expression and put one hand tenderly over the burnt flesh on the left side of his face.

"I will never forget."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang awoke to the sound of the door opening to reveal one of the Governors guards. "The Governor has requested your presence in the main chamber, your friends will be waiting there."

At the end of the guard's statement, Aang turned to where Sokka and Katara had been lying the night before, "What have you done with them!?"

The guard simply turned and walked away.

Aang, after a second of thought upon whether to press the guard for details or let time play its course, decided to do what the guard said, and followed him into the chamber which they had had the strange dinner the night before. Katara and Sokka were nowhere to be seen.

The insane Governor was (5), however. "Ohh Aang, good to see you could make it." The old man snorted, laughing from his position on his chair.

"Where are my friends?" Aang asked calmly, with a hint of ice behind his tone.

The man snorted with laughter, "They're safe, for now, but before I return them to you, along with your droid and ship, there are some things I need from you first."

"What _kind_ of things are we talking about?"

The insane Governor smiled, "Why I'll just have to show you, come with me."

Aang just blinked, confused, but more importantly worried for his friends' safety.

Namely Katara's. (7)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're insane"

Aang was not just saying that, he now had no doubt in his mind that the man behind him was absolutely mad.

"Ohh but I need your help, I locked myself out of my house and I can't get in, won't you please get the key for me?"

The key in question stood floating at least four hundred feet in front of him, the problem?

It was hovering directly betwixt one of Coruscant's many air lanes, and at least five more rows of traffic along with it.

"There's no way I'm going to do that."

The Governor snorted, "But if you don't, you won't be able to get off this planet, I have the power here, and if you refuse, I can hold you and your friends here for as long as I want."

Aang gave a small growl before slowly moving closer to the edge and peering down. It was quite a fall if he were to slip, not something he wanted to be thinking about.

Taking a deep breath, he launched himself with the force towards the first lane of traffic, using a vehicle as a stepping stone to get to the next. Another lane, another vehicle. Using a large amount of effort, he launched himself sideways towards a building that was near his original starting point, yet on the other side of the first two waves of traffic.

Refocusing his attention on his goal, he attempted to pull the object towards him, but found it wouldn't budge.

He could hear the Governor's snort of a laugh over the roar of the city, "Now, now, I made _sure _you couldn't cheat on this one, oh please do hurry, I'll catch a cold out here."

Ignoring the last bit, Aang once again set himself to the task, Jumping again and again between several lanes of traffic, being forced several times to backtrack to avoid losing balance or from falling off towards the ground.

Aang quickly and effectively made his way until he finally snatched onto the key and landed safely on a building nearby, when something behind him caught his attention.

The lanes were no longer there. Not a single vehicle was on the pathways he had used earlier.

Taking a deep breath and a look around, Aang noticed the air traffic was now heading in a completely different direction. After a few minutes of thinking and searching, an idea came to him, it was risky, but it was either take a chance or be stuck on top of a skyscraper for a long, long while.

After several seconds of judging the distances between two taller yet closer together buildings about thirty yards in the right direction, Aang leapt towards the side of one.

Using the force, Aang pushed off the side of one building towards the other, pushing again, he rocketed a good distance higher until he was on the side of the first building again. Not missing a beat, Aang kept launching himself higher and higher until he was finally at the top of the smallest of the two (seeing as the other one kept going for a couple hundred stories, attempting to go higher would be outright stupid.) From here, he had a clear vantage point of the building which he had started at, where the Governor was waving childishly at him.

Making a few steps back, Aang bolted forward and with some assistance from the force, rocketed earth-bound towards the tower.

Aang smashed into the ground with some force, leaving a small crater in the ground, much to the entertainment of the insane man.

Shoving the key into the man's chest, Aang huffed, "There, I got your stupid key, now give me back my friends."

The insane man just gave his usual snort laugh, "now now, not so hasty, we're not done playing yet."

Aang growled. This guy was beginning to piss him off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang sat at a table being bored, moving a small stone in the air with his hand waiting for the Governor's next "test".

A voice from behind him broke his concentration, "Your next test…"

Aang whipped around

"…Is to tell me how this robe makes me look."

Aang had to stifle a laugh not to crack up, a smile broke through, but the man seemed to not notice. He was wearing clothing stranger than what he had worn the first day.

"I… uhh…. Good?"

The Governor just nodded, "good, come, I have one last test before I return your friends to you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Zhao glared at each other from across the sparring circle, with the anticipation of getting at each others' throat.

Iroh stood on the side, "You know the rules, no surrendering, and to fight with honor."

Neither opponent made any swift moves. Both slowly drew out their lightsabers, both red.

Zhao laughed, "this is going to be _too_ easy."

Zuko growled and charged at his opponent, Lightsaber held at an angle at his side. When he got within striking distance, he spun in a rapid circle and smashed his blade against Zhao's, the force would have disarmed Zhao had he not rolled with the blow and regained his balance, moving in for a prompt stab.

Quickly rebalancing after his failed kill, Zuko quickly blocked and leapt back to reset his form.

Attempting to prevent this, Zhao charged in carefully but swiftly. Making several small swings and stabs, he managed to throw Zuko's defense off.

Leaping back once more Zuko decided to take a more force-centered approach, trying to shove Zhao off balance.

Zhao, seeing this coming let the blow flow through him and out. Before Zuko had a chance to respond, Zhao had copied Zuko's move, sending a large wave towards him. Another, another. Zuko shrugged the first off, and managed to fling the second away, at the cost of getting struck dead center by the third wave, launching him towards the wall at the far end.

Zhao moved in swiftly, leaping straight in the air, lightsaber aimed downwards for the killing stab.

Time seemed to slow for Zuko as the deadly blade made its way towards him. In a moment of instinct, Zuko did a slight kick-spin as the blade missed by inches, and promptly continued on to connect his foot with Zhao's jaw, the force of it knocking him away from his lightsaber.

Running in on his now stunned foe, Zuko made a hack with his blade.

Quickly pulling his blade to him, Zhao only had time to counter the attack, but his block was weak.

Zuko struck again, Zhao blocked again, this time falling on his knees.

Two more blows, the first knocking Zhao to the ground and the second disarming him.

Zhao's eyes showed a hint of fear, but were mainly filled with arrogance. "Go on, finish it, _DO IT_."

Zuko paused, then in a lightning-fast blow, struck his blade straight down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko pulled the blade up.

"Your father raised a coward."

Zuko looked back on the defeated Sith, "Get in my way again, I won't hold back."

Zuko calmly strode away, content with his victory, but Zhao couldn't stand being defeated.

Zhao sent a bolt of lightning towards the unsuspecting Zuko, but this was quickly stifled by a palm, followed by a kick directly to the stomach.

Iroh.

Zuko's uncle just shook his head "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Pathetic."

Zhao just stared, hatred in his eyes for the young Sith who was now walking away, who had just bested him, _him_, Ozai's right hand man in a duel, fair and square, to his intense dislike.

He _hated_ fair fights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking onto a balcony overlooking a large empty room, the insane governor motioned for Aang to stand next to him.

Curious, yet deciding not to question, he obliged.

"Now, Aang, you have a choice to make..."

Two, heavily (8) armed men walked up and stood side by side behind them.

Aang whipped around and faced them.

"…You must choose an opponent to fight."

Aang frowned

"I choose…. I choose…" His hand wavered back between the two combatants, before his hand rested on the Governor. "…You."

The Governor gave a heinous smile, "Wrong…. Choice…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 7

Next Chapter 8: Yeah… Wrong Choice.

(1)Yeah, real creative, I know. (I put this in twice on purpose)

(2) Gizka are these tiny lizard things, I can't even compare them to anything, they're just strange. I'm not sure that their meat might be that tasty… or orthodox.

(3) This is true, Jedi, like Airbenders, hold all life sacred, although they seem to be more inclined to kill for their purposes, go figure?

(4) For those who are wondering "I thought Ozai was the Darth?" Darth is term, a title for incredibly powerful Sith.

(5) This time, the clothes he wore somewhat resembled a Bantha. (6)

(6) Those giant sand… buffalo things, in the original Star Wars.

(7) *Gasp* FORESHADOWING?! Perhaps.

(8) "Heavily" armed in this situation, is an extreme understatement, like saying Rosie O' Donald is "heavy".

**Dennis Fielder**- Unfortunately, this is set 300 years after the events of KOTOR. Zaalbar I assume is dead, HK-47 on the other hand? No. no cameo by him, but I _do _enjoy HK units, so I had planned on adding a scene with a very quirky HK unit.

Yeah, I thought they blended well too, although some parts are going to be difficult, some are easier.

Boy, you love commenting don't you? Yay, I love comments, the more the merrier! I had to update this 3 times, but yeah, Roku was the Grandmaster of the Order when he was killed, he appears several more times in the series to guide Aang, so this will be talked about more.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant- **It was supposed to be SAT without Aang going all Avatar on the temple. However, the part involving the equivalent of the comet, I left vague on purpose, it's supposed to come later. Also, to fit the story, I mixed 'Imprisoned' and the Omashu episode. I'll do this several more times, it depends on what works better.

I always found it kinda strange that Katara Hama who was god knows how many years older than her, which is why I added this part; it explains a little part of her unprecedented strength. About KOTOR? No, it's not the exile, I know the exile was strong, but he never had the 'Avatar State' thing that Aang did. The thing they were talking about was supposed to be thousands of years old, in the start of the Order and Empire. But I'm going to be dropping references to the games… and a little something else that I enjoy. Hell, I might even add myself into it (and someone special to me) :D. read my note for a bit more info.

**Dauther of the Avatar**- Zhoa? OH you mean Zhao? Yeah, I get myself tied up sometimes so I forgot him for a bit, I involved him in this chapter obviously. Sorry for those who went "WTF NO ZHAO LOLOLOLOLOL NUB!"

**Khajmer-** Meh, I needed a story to make Aang the "last" of something, so the order seemed good. Besides, remember, this is only a few hundred years after KOTOR II, when Revan and the Exile went essentially alone to face the SITH EMPIRE!!! DUN DUN DUN. This is going to be a part of the story, I'm having several cameos, but trust me, for the most part, I've got the major parts planned out. It's the details that make the majority of the fun though, :] read my authors note if you wanna know what I mean.

I used Wookiepedia for several things at first, but I really don't look up everything, thanks though, for the research.

SCREW. YOU. Ah well, congrats! That's really cool :P. Strangely enough, I'm almost the same way, everyone thinks I give the _best_ relationship help. It can be annoying sometimes, since the last girl who asked me for help, got what she wanted, then stopped talking to me altogether. And to be honest I'm not sure it's anything talking about will help (I have an incredible sense of distrust for others, which makes me unwilling to talk to people who I'm not 100% sure are my friends). Although I thank ye' for the offer, If I _do _get into the type of position where I think I might need it, I'll be sure to remember that.

Funny, are you a romantic/hopeless romantic? I had assumed that most of the hardcore romantics were Kataang fans… Meh, you know what they say about what happens when you assume, it makes an ass out of u and me.

:] on the plus side, I've found the perfect mesh of songs to

Distract me

Make me feel better about it.

So don't worry about me, I think the music shall help me continue my writing in relative peace.

Congrats once again.

**AUTHORS NOTE**-Sorry for such a late post, the factors I mentioned before in my authors note got even worse, and combined with a crap-load of AP work, it's been hell. I haven't even touched this document in 6 days. I know I said I'll try to make them faster, but it can get hard, so once again, I'm sowwy .

I skipped the "Flopsy" test, since the only monster thing I could think of is a Rancor, which, to be honest, is not the ideal house pet if you know what I mean.

Also!!! Be on the lookout for something else by me (which has been taking some time out of my story due to ironing out of plot details), which is the culmination of playing too much Halo 3 and reading Ender's Game recently. It's Avatar-goes-to-school with an extreme twist. I'm starting work on the pilot just as I'm finishing up this chapter, and I most likely will release it before Chapter 8. ATLJ will get priority over that story obviously, it's just a side story so that if I get bored working on one I can work on the other.

Also, MARCH 22 IS MAH BIRTHDAY!!!

**ACTUALLY RELATING TO STORY **I bet some of you are wondering, "Why is Iroh so nice and good when the Sith=Evil, are they misunderstood?" And the answer is no. The Sith are evil malicious bastards intent on total control, but Iroh's different, I will explain later in the story, but rest assured for now.

Also, Zuko's scar, you of course, have to assume it's there…. And it will be addressed as well. As well as Katara's mom… and almost anything else you might figure I left out.

**WARNING STUPID IDEA (KEY WORD, STUPID) AHEAD/ AUTHORS NOTE**- Basically, I daydream like, every day in history class, which is a terrible thing since it's AP, which is college level. But anyway, a thought came to me while I was daydreaming (The daydreams mainly consist of me getting the girl I like but hey).

Who doesn't love fantasies (NOT SEXUAL) that involve yourself? And since this is fan-fiction, why not combine the two?! So I was thinking about involving myself into a minor role in the story, but then an even better idea came to me. Why not have others too!?! So I'm putting an offer on the table, how would you like yourself to be in the story :']?

Give me a name, yours, someone you know, someone you love, someone you hate, and I'll put them into the story maybe, depending on how many requests I get (I don't expect too much since I only have about 3 constant commenters (is that even a word?), you could say this is my idea of saying "Thank you for smoki- err, reading." Or saying "Hey! Look at me! Now comment!"). And what you want. No specifics though, I'll fit them my way.

Loathe them? Have them die a funny death!

Yourself? Do some downright owning!

Love someone? I'll find a way!

I'm doing this because minor characters seem to be limitless in possibilities, so I figured, "Why not?" I'm not going to do blatant episodes about these types of plotlines, so they're just names and figures !). But I can still do something around the lines of

**Bob**** looked down the corridor. **

**Empty.**

**Strange, he could have sworn he had heard something. "Oh well, I must be imagi-" His sentence was cut short, thanks to the pronged, glowing bluish sword sticking out of his chest.**

But please, only first names, last names are completely unnecessary and too specific, I assume you can figure who your character is by the first name, Unless you have mine, then GTFO. (BTW it's not Mike.)

Also, PLEASE limit yourself if you do request.

This is just for shits and giggles by the way. Just "doin' it for the lulz".

Yours truly, MikeJCaboose / Killawattakiwiz (Halo 3 XBL)


	11. AN: Baby, I'm LATE

**I'm back, and it's about damn time I got to work**

While some of you may have been following this story, others will just click on this and go "WTF three author's notes LOL WUT". But I'm here to give (good?) news:

I'm back, and most likely going to get some actual work done soon enough. I have an AP exam on Thursday, so it's a bitch of a bitch, but this weekend (after a lot of halo 3) I'm going to at least finish chapter 8 and maybe even my next (smaller, it's just in case I get writer's block on this story) crossover.

And for those who are now a little miffed that my spelling and grammar aren't 100%, I'm bringing in a little help from a reader to check for me.

And now, to address your comments (although this is freaking DELAYED):

**Dennis Fielder- **I haven't decided yet, I figured I would get into elaborate forms later on, instead of going on about "FORM IV" straight off the bat, for those who aren't hyper-into SW, it's a little… new. (although yes, I do know _some_ forms)

**Crazyzukofangirl1280- **I would address the whole "birthday" comment if it weren't close to a month late. And thanks, sorry once again for the late update (although it will come, hold strong!)

**Khajmer- **I've already talked to you about the grammar Nazi-ism, but "Nate" will find his way into the story. Although, sorry, no Zuko ass-kicking. I'll find him a role (and talk to you about it first, so you're not offended).

The girl got asked out by a friend of hers 2 weeks after we talked, I got over her pretty easily after that, which is good, there's always better (aka, ones I know better) girls out there. I'm now onto a Junior (who's a good friend)

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant- **Thanks, and about your character, I think I'm going to tie him in with Shinobi's.

**Aryck1095-** Hmm, I don't recall reading (or watching) anything about magical flying Wookies. I wanted Appa to be a transport (like he is) not a creature. Although it would make sense, it was something I just felt against.

**ShinobiGama- **Thanks for the feedback, and I'll find Roosevelt a role, but what would you prefer more, ass-kicker or hyper-entertaining death (have you ever seen the suicidal bunnies? That entertaining)?

All in all, I feel remotely guilty for leaving you guys out in the cold like this. It's been ages since I updated, and all you have to satisfy you currently is just a pathetic little "I'm sorry".

Sincerely,

MikeJCaboose/Caboozles/Killawattakiwiz

Your (un)faithful writer and Pink Elite.


	12. Chapter 8: Yeah, Wrong Choice

Ch 8: Yeah… Wrong Choice…

Before having much of a chance to react, Aang felt a large blast bowl into him, sending him flying towards the arena below.

Aang quickly regained his posture and used the momentum to propel himself a safe distance anyway.

A good decision.

The Governor had landed in the ground where Aang had been not a second ago, snorting and laughing in his usual insane, giddy way.

But it wasn't what The Governor had done, but what the governor was holding that really shocked him…

There, in his palm, was a long, viridian (1) blade.

"A Lightsaber!?" Aang exclaimed, raising his own blade in alarm and shock.

The two began to circle one another, neither making an offensive feint of any kind.

The Governor snorted "You may be the last _Jedi_, but Jedi aren't the only ones who can use the force.

Aang tensed. "Sith?"

Lowering his blade, the Governor smirked. "No, I'm neither… Well. Not anymore, I USED to be a Jedi. Too many rules, not enough… _fun_. "

With this he made a quick spin to the right followed by a force-propelled dash towards Aang.

Quickly blocking the advance, Aang countered with a small leap of his own, throwing several precise strikes at the head of his foe.

Without even looking, the viridian blade made its way to counter each strike expertly, quickly followed by a push from the hand that wielded it, sending Aang flying across the arena.

Aang quickly rolled to his feet. _He's good… Much better than Zuko… This is going to be a problem._

"If you're not a Sith, then why are you doing this to me?"

Sending several large blasts (and an incredibly unfittingly goofy grin) Aang's way, the governor spoke up "Ohhh, I have my reasons. Now, come on and fight all that Jedi training for nothing?"

Aang gave a growl towards his foe at a slight angle, quickly sending an enormous blast with his blade, surprising the old man, knocking him ever so slightly off his feet, giving Aang time to move in, disarm, and put his blade against the governor's throat.

Visibly shocked, The Governor stared at Aang, much like a cat would a goldfish.

_That ought to shut him up..._

Then, to Aang's surprise, the governor began laughing and snorting again. "Very Good!"

_Oh, SON OF A-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh later found Zuko meditating in his room. Or, at least, trying to.

As soon as Iroh entered the Sith's chambers, the boy spoke.

"Uncle, if it hadn't been for you today. I would be been killed…" Zuko paused here. And much to the surprise of both in the room, said something nobody would have ever expected

"Thank you" (2)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang bowed his head, exasperated.

"Are you saying, that was all a _test_?"

The Governor gave his usual snort/laugh. "Yup, and after one last challenge, I'll tell you exactly what that was for!"

Aang was furious, "No! Enough games! I want my friends, my droid, and my ship. NOW!

The Governor smirked at him, "Okay, fine, but you can't leave until you finish my game…"

Clapping his hands together, four guards came out, Katara and Sokka between them.

"Aang!"

Ignoring the crazy old man for the time being, Aang dashed towards his friends, and before he had much time to do anything, found himself utterly smothered by a hug from Katara.

"Aang, thank god you're safe, we were so worried about you."

Aang smiled, "I was worried about you two too, but… The Governor's making me do one more thing before we can all get out of here…"

Turning his attention back to the old man, who was now flanked by the four guards.

"Alright, what is it I have to do before we can leave…?"

The Governor smirked, "You need to find out my name".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh stood on the bridge of the ship, musing about what had transpired earlier.

He knew his nephew better than Zuko himself, but even he had been surprised by what had occurred…

Thinking aloud to himself, Iroh smiled and gave his large belly a pat, "It seems that things are moving

faster than planned… Perhaps our plan will work after all" (3)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three kids sat in one corner of the Governor's room, trying to pretend there wasn't an insane man constantly eyeing them from across the room…

Sokka was doing most of the talking, while the other two were doing most of the thinking."What the heck could it be… Regis? Kingy? Govey? Hey, Aang, the guy's a Jedi or a Sith, what are some Jedi-y Sith-y names?"

Half-listening to what Sokka had said, Katara built a little bit on what her brother had said. "He's got a bit of a point, What are some common Jedi or Sith names?"

However, Aang wasn't listening to either.

_All that Jedi training for nothing?_

_I have my reasons._

_I'm neither… Well. Not anymore, I USED to be a Jedi_

_Not any more_

_Not any more_

_Not any more_

Aang's head shot up.

_I know you_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang quickly got up and ran forward, and with each step the Governor's smile grew larger.

When he stopped, he was no more than 10 feet in front of the old man.

"I've remembered… I know who you are."

"Bumi"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Governor laughed, "Aang, I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me."

Katara and Sokka were just bewildered at this.

Remembering about the two, Aang quickly turned to explain

"Bumi was a padawan much like me at one point, he was two years younger than me, but he was kicked out of the temple for causing too much trouble. "

Bumi gave his regular laugh, "You took part in a lot of that "trouble" too, if I can remember… Speeder Surfing was not exactly 'Council Approved' last time I checked."

Aang gave a wry smile, "Last time I checked, the council didn't exist".

Aang's smile quickly dropped from his face "Why didn't you just tell me instead of putting me through all these trials?

Bumi smirked, "Because, I know what you're planning on doing, and both tasks I gave you will be important. Sometimes you'll come across obstacles that will seem impossible, or something that you really don't think you can do. But if you put your heart, and your head, to them, you can accomplish virtually anything."

Aang gave a small blush as Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

Bumi smirked, and Sokka, barely paying attention to anything that had transpired, said the first thing (and only thing) on his mind. "So… now that you two have found each other again, who wants some food."

Aang and Katara facepalmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours was spent between the four discussing their lives, and what had happened since Aang was gone, and how Bumi had went from Jedi dropout to Governor of all of Coruscant.

By the time they had just about finished, Night had fallen in Coruscant, and it had been agreed by all that Aang would need to undergo further training in order to stand a chance against the Sith.

Katara was the first to speak. "Bumi, if you've become so powerful, why can't we stay here and train with you?"

Bumi shook his head, "I'm a master of the blade only, since that has been the only thing I've really been able to master. I could maybe teach you, but not until you've grown closer with the force. Once you've done that, then you can come back and begin with me."

Aang frowned, "But where are we going to 'get closer with the force'"?

Bumi gave a smirk, "I think I know just the place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viridian is a kind of shade of green almost, although I can't exactly describe it.

Name one Sith who has ever said "Thank You"? THAT'S RIGHT! YA CAN'T!

This is a plot element that will be explained later… It gives a little back story to something you need to guess for yourself… Though it shouldn't be too hard.

**Aryck1095-** Eh, I guess, but I needed a form of transport, and My GT is Killawattakiwiz, if you wanna add me go ahead.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant****- **Still, saying why you're late doesn't excuse being late (especially not by months). This was a short chapter, but it was more to sate the appetite…

**Khajmer-** Yeah, Zuko still fails, but a bit less than the show. You still want a character made?

**ShinobiGama**- Dude, kickass Image, Lelouch ftw. But yeah, I think he'll play a kick-asser in one the next few chapters

**MonteChan-** I'll go through your post in chronological order.

Bumi- Governor of Coruscant (since there's already a temple there, and it just went hand-in-hand).

North Pole, Yep. Jet, Yep. Blue Spirit, yep. (But no lightsaber, only vibroblades).

Toph- SHHH, DON'T GIVE IT ALL AWAYYYY!!! :P

"How it all works out"- I'll try to make it all as cohesive and relative to the show as possible.

**Cross4m3- **I realize I got this a bit late, but thanks for the info, I think I'll look into that (when I get the time, more importantly).

**TestedFaythe-** Thanks for the vote of confidence ^^,

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright, so I've given up on trying to perfect my grammar, if you feel it takes away from the story, I'm sorry. I don't have enough time with school and all to make the perfect tale. It's a fan-fiction, not a real book.

My position from earlier remains, if you want a character tell me. The next few chapters are going to be FILLED with minor characters, so BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW!!!

**WHY IT TOOK ME SEVERAL MONTHS:** My computer DIED!!! I had chapters 8-11, and 4 chapters in my new fan-fic done and ready to bum-rush.

However! Since it died, my files disappeared, and I felt disheartened and gave up.

I got my computer back last month, and until yesterday, I didn't even try to start.

So I'm sorry for all my prior-lying about it all… I didn't abandon you. My computer abandoned me. :(

_**Your (unfaithful) writer, MikeJCaboose/Killawattakiwiz/Caboozles.**_


	13. What're the chances of THAT?

Ch 9. What're the Chances of That?

Bumi led the three down a small corridor, whose entrance had been hidden.

"Now, what I am about to show you is very secret… Only a few high ranking guards and diplomats know of its existence."

All three of the kids were now focused on the rapidly approaching door at the far end of the hall.

The door at the end was obviously high security, and, to the silent observation of Sokka, to be made of a high grade metal (and probably magnetically sealed). (1)

At the door, Bumi approached a small control panel, and began entering digits. After several minutes, Bumi spoke up

"I'm not forgetting it, it's just 273 digits long"

After several long minutes more, The door slowly opened.

There, in the middle, was a single holocron. (2)

Sokka made a large groan. "All that for THAT? I had expected some sort of heavy armor, or some super-powerful mega-upgrade for the APPA. A stupid holocron?"

Katara looked somewhat confused at it, since it looked very plain and simple, but Aang was interested.

"Bumi, that's not a regular holocron, what is it?"

Bumi, for once, did not smile or anything. "It's a holocron from a long extinct race, found on a planet several thousand years ago." He gave a slight pause. "Several others were found similar to this one, but they were all lost after the destruction of the Jedi. Luckily for us, this was hidden within the temple on Coruscant, and before the temple was destroyed, this was entrusted to the Chancellor of the Senate for protection, so it would not fall into the hands of the Sith."

A small silence fell over as the four stared at the small object intently.

Sokka (of course), was the one to break the silence. "Soooo…. Holocron, found on some planet, given to Senator, given to you, part of some ancient race, what's it fo-"

In that second, a bolt of realization hit Aang.

"THE ANCIENTS!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at an extremely excited Aang.

"The Ancients!"

Confused stares all around

"When I was in the temple, and I was contacted by Roku and Gyatso, they mentioned a race that would help me in the force, they called them the ancients, and I think this artifact is theirs!"

Bumi gave his normal cackle, "Yup, this is, and this has a small portion of their teachings, but what's even more interesting, is it gives a small portion of a hyperspace code to somewhere. But 'where' is the question." At this he turned to Aang. "And this is why I'm giving it to you, you're the one who is destined to save the galaxy, and I believe that if you can locate the rest of these holocrons, and find the ancients, you will be one massive step closer to accomplishing your purpose."

Aang frowned, "But where can I find the others? I don't even know where to start, or even how many there are!"

"Well," Bumi started, "There were a total of four, so I'm assuming there's only 3 left…" He paused once more "I believe I can send you the location of the 3 planets where the holocrons (3) were located before they were lost, maybe you can find them there, or at least where they disappeared to… I can send the data to the APPA…"

Katara nodded and gave a warm smile to the older man, "Thank you Governor Bumi, that's a good start."

Aang nodded, then spoke up, "Bumi, thank you for your hospitality, but… I think it is time we left."

Bumi gave a solemn nod. "The Sith grow stronger every day. The faster that you find these holocrons, the easier it will be to stop them..." At this he took the holocron and handed it to Aang, "Your ship is located in the Hanger, and all of your property remains untouched."

Aang gave a solemn nod, obviously sad that he would be forced to separate, then launched himself into the old man, giving him a large hug.

Bumi gave his normal snort/laugh and returned the hug to the boy, "Aang, this isn't a goodbye, after this is all over, I'll be here waiting. Now, hurry up and go find the other 3 holocrons"

Slowly stepping back from his old friend, Aang silently nodded, turned, and started to stride down the hallway back down the hallway, flanked by both friends silently.

None of them turned back to see Bumi's enormous smile drop into a frown, "Good luck Aang… You're really going to need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?! This just keeps getting better and better… doesn't it!?"

"Sokka, stop complaining."

Sokka turned towards his younger sister, "Have you even looked at these coordinates? All of them are within Heavily-reinforced Sith space!"

Aang, who hadn't said anything until now, spoke up here, "Sokka, we can hide our transponder codes, and they have no idea what we really look like, so stop worrying and get us to the first holocron."

Sokka wasn't convinced, "But ZUKO knows what you look like, he could have told all his little Sith buddies or even Lord Ozai himself! And besides, you're wearing Jedi Robes, all someone has to do is say 'Oh look, a Jedi' and our whole little adventure will be shot to hell."

Aang frowned, "You can leave, you know."

Sokka looked appalled, "What, and leave you two to do it all by yourself? No, I'm coming with you two, but I'm just saying."

Katara wanted to hit her brother, but decided against it, "Then if you're with us, get us off the ground, and let's go to the closest spot."

Sokka gave a small grin "Alright, but there's a bit of a problem, it's not a direct shot, we'll have to jump out into open space so we can alter our direction."

Aang shrugged"That's fine, Hey Katara, wanna get some training in? It's going to be a while."

Katara nodded and followed the young Jedi out of the cockpit.

Sokka sighed and gave a turn towards MOMO. "As her older brother, I'm somewhat compelled to go in there to make sure they're not doing anything OTHER than training… Should I?"

*Breeeep brezzzzt*

Sokka smiled and looked forward as the light from passing stars flew by "Ohhh MOMO… If I could understand what the hell you're saying, I might say "Thank you".

_***SMACK***_

"OW!! SON OF A ----!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko gave a growl at the incompetence of his crew. "He got away?! How could he have escaped, I wanted you to watch the transponder codes _carefully_, yet he still got away!?"

The captain shrunk back at the intensity of the words, "I- I apologize, bu-but they must have c-ch-changed their codes…"

Zuko snarled in rage and yanked out his blade, bringing it within inches of the captain's throat.

"Zuko! Enough!"

Iroh walked up to the afraid captain and the furious Sith. Zuko… You need to relax… Hope is not gone. It will do us no good to sit here doing nothing… If you wish to find him, we should start searching."

Zuko bowed his head, still shaking with rage, "Fine, but If I lose him altogether, you won't be able to stop me from taking my revenge on the Captain." At this, he stormed out of the Bridge.

The Captain gulped.

Iroh gave a reassuring pat on the man's back. "Do not worry, he is simply frustrated…"

However, the man was no longer paying attention, as he was more focused on the fact that he no longer had to go to the bathroom quite as bad as he had several minutes earlier…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Zhao was surprisingly amused… He normally hated meetings with his Admirals, but this one was different.

"…. And if you look here, you'll notice that the damage to the ship was not plasma scoring, but due to high amounts of pure energy, Very similar to the effects of electricity hitting the hull"

Zhao grinned, half at the thought of Zuko's ship getting destroyed, and half out of realization at what this could mean. "So… You're saying that Zuko's ship was hit by an electrical storm of some type… Did the hull have unusual energy readings?"

The admiral was obviously surprised, "Well… Yes… But, we could neither identify the type, nor the source, of it… Even our senior technicians were confused by this… But you sound as if you might know what it is?"

Zuko's grin was ever so much becoming wider. "My, my… A Jedi." He gave a laugh of triumph

"A few days ago, The Dark Lord and myself felt a huge pulse of energy, we had dismissed it as nothing more than an Aura from years past… But… It seems that a Jedi caused it, and a powerful one to cause damage to the hull of Zuko's ship..."

"A Jedi!? That's impossible! It's been a hundred years since the last Jedi was slain, where would one just appear? Are you saying they just pop out of nowhere?"

Zhao shot the one who had spoken a terrifying look, "Don't be ridiculous, of course not, it's obvious that there was one or more still left…"

"Ignore the mission on Reius Rex, you all have a new target."

"Find the Jedi, bring him to me, the man whose fleet brings him to me, will receive a handsome reward, and a seat on the Dark Lord's council… Now… Dismissed."

All eyes in the room filled with greed, and after several exchanges of eyes, all stood up and moved towards the exit of the room with as much speed and grace as possible.

Zhao grinned to himself

_Zuko, with my resources and abilities, there's no way you can win. The Jedi is MINE._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Magnetically sealed means that blasters/sabers/etc. get bounced off, having next to no effect.

(2) Holocrons are like books, except digitalized.

(3) Yeah… for those who've played KoTOR, I am taking a page with the "find the race, find the three objects". It was a great idea then, and I needed to have an excuse to have several other filler planets involving things you all know and love such as Jet or the Blue Spirit.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant- **I gave you that message on the inbox, so I won't really be addressing this publically. If anyone was curious as well, just be aware that this WILL be addressed, and it's a tiny bit of a spoiler…

**Dennis Fielder- **He did? When?! :O Darn, I hate it when I'm wrong…

**Khajmer- **Really? Cool :P! Tell me if it starts sliding again if you need to review. I mention Nate down below, but if you'd like a change of character or anything, let me know.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Now, to fit in with the whole Jedi thing, I will have to remove several episodes (except for the Great Divide, I'm removing it because it's just a filler episode." I will include most of the important ones, but certain elements tying in with Jedi will be removed though.

_BE SURE TO GET CHARACTER REQUESTS IN! ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE REAL NEED FOR MINORS BEGINS!_

Nate and Roosevelt will play moderately minor roles in the next part. Speaking minor roles too :D!

Anyway, If you have any major questions that you feel NEED addressing, I might do it at the sake of spoiler-ish-ness. So be careful what you wish for…

The reason I did this within two days is because it's my way of saying sorry for the wait. (I've already said that before, haven't I?)

**Your (un)faithful writer MikeJCaboose/Killawattakiwiz/Caboozles.**


	14. Ch 10: There's ALWAYS Something

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER: **For some reason, my auto-editor decided to rear its ugly head on the last chapter, and made several stupid mistakes (such as turning Zhao into Zuko in some cases). I'll admit I didn't check those mistakes well enough until afterwards, so don't hate on me!

Also, just so you know, in order to make things make sense without adding too much confusion, the introduction of certain characters (as shown in this chapter), or certain events within the story will be differed in order to make more sense within the SW universe… THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY FUCKING HARD TOO.

So, without further adieu, the next chapter.

* * *

_Ch 10: There's Always Something…_

The ship was steadily approaching the system he had designated as their turn point, where he would he would have to once again head to the cockpit to take control, but for now, he really had nothing to do… And he loved it.

Katara and Aang were off doing their whole little Jedi thing, and Momo was just doing… Whatever it was that droids do…

Sokka gave a sigh.

_This is the last time I'm going to be relaxing in a long time… isn't it?_

* * *

The three kids were all sitting in the cockpit as the APPA transitioned out of hyperspace.

Sokka was the first to speak, "I think we should stop for some supplies. Unfortunately for us, Bumi only gave us some credits, not food or anything else we need."

Aang nodded in agreement "That sounds like a good idea, check the system for a star-port"

After several moments on the navi-computer (1), Sokka responded with a grin, "Got one, I'm plotting a course now, we should be arriving in a few minutes."

Katara took a peek over her brother's shoulder, "Does it say anything about where we're headed in the database?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Katara, it's just a navi-computer, it just says what the name of it is. It doesn't give comple-

He was interrupted by his exasperated sister, "I meant the _ship's_ database, the APPA essentially has records on every recorded planet in Republic space…"

Sokka's mouth formed into an O, before he began to type into the console once more.

"Let's see… Old republic mining facility, adapted into a larger star-port near the end of the last century… And… "Sokka paused in order to read a bit further, "… Taken by the Sith shortly after the destruction of the Jedi temple on Coruscant…

… Crap."

* * *

The star-port was without a doubt the gloomiest place that the kids had ever been. The effect was easily felt, as Sokka found himself feeling too depressed to even sarcastically comment about it. The three walked in awkward silence, as numerous faces shot unnerving glares or stares in the trio's direction.

After several minutes of depressed walking, the three finally found a building plainly labeled "Supplies and goods", and went inside.

The store was nothing terribly special, a desk with a simple inventory console, a back room, and assorted goods hanging around. Behind the desk sat a young man, no more than 16, wearing a simple green outfit with a tint of yellow.

"Oh, hello, welcome to our shop."

Katara gave a slight frown, "Our?"

The young man smiled, "My mother and I own this store, but never-mind that, my name is Haru, what can I do for you today?"

Haru turned the console displaying the inventory towards the three, and Katara began to click away, getting everything that they believed they needed.

Sokka began tapping the desk while the transaction was going on. But of course, after several moments got easily bored. "Sooo… Haru… If you don't mind me asking, why is this place like a walking graveyard?"

Katara gave a sharp glare at Sokka, but said nothing, and Aang, who up until now had just been sitting there, turned his attention towards the shopkeeper, now intrigued.

Haru glanced shiftily to either side, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Aang now spoke, "I think you do, but you're afraid of something… Afraid of the Sith… aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any clue what you mean." Haru replied, unconvincingly.

Katara, who had just finished the inventory, now took a stab at the already crumbling Haru, "We're not Sith, we're the exact opposite really, so don't worry… We dislike them as much as you apparently."

At this Haru glared at the trio, "How do you know that I can even trust you, and for that matter, how do you know you can even trust me?"

A short silence occurred, during which Katara gave a nod at Aang, who nodded back.

A dull orange glow in the room answered his question.

* * *

Shortly after Aang had drawn his blade, Haru had taken the group into the back room of the shop where they could get away from everyone and get some drinks.

"About four years ago, most of the men on this planet tried to rebel against the Sith occupation… The attempt failed, and everyone who didn't die or didn't escape their wrath was shipped off world to a prison-planet in-system. Ever since then it's become a central prison in the Sith's attempt to subordinate the quadrant …"

He took a breath.

"My father and I both were part of the rebellion, though my father was the only one who got captured."

* * *

Yarth Gere was a rat.

Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that he would sell his own mother for an extra few credits.

He had, in fact, to a group of Rodian slavers a few years ago.

He now worked espionage for the Sith, keeping an ear out and selling information and rumors to make a living. He would move in close to some buildings and try to listen through windows, cracks, thin walls, or anything of the like.

Unfortunately for Haru, he had heard a good majority of the conversation.

* * *

(1) A computer that navigates, what an invention!

**AUTHORS NOTE (FOR THIS CHAPTER): **Okay, I'll admit, this chapter was choppy, rushed, and probably not my best work. But this chapter was freaking hard to do. I ran into so many plot-related dead ends that I sorta gave up… I just need to give this a bit of time. I've been making corrections on this for about 12 hours since my last update, so no, I hadn't forgotten about you guys. Hopefully, the next chapter will float on a bit smoother…

**Monte-Chan: **Yeah, that was a reply to Ch:12, but oh well… I'll address it anyway.

Don't worry about me and the romance thing, it's life, and I'm good at being apathetic when it comes to life ^_^

And don't worry about the whole thing with Toph, it really isn't that hard to guess anyway, pretty straightforward.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: **Yeah, most of the events in the story should have parallels to the actual show, and thanks for the compliments.

**DennisFielder-** That's true… Need I even say anything about the second part?


End file.
